Mi encuentro conmigo
by Serenithy 31
Summary: La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos. La llegada de este niño coloca la vida de Tony Stark cabeza abajo. Una lucha de celos, capitulo 6, las citas están sobre valoradas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, a quienes leen esta nueva historia. Es mi primera historia de Iron Man y debo decir que me encanta la pareja Tony-Pepper.**_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

* * *

_**La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.**_

* * *

**_Me gusta mucho ese juego el mopolio, me gustan los juegos de cuentas, los de saltos son para tontos, a menos que sean chicas, no me gustan las adivinanzas y el ajedrez es solo para dos, las escondidas son divertidas también, pero hay juegos que no deben jugarse, y cosas que no deberíamos desear nunca, nunca porque pueden volverse realidad._**

**_Prólogo. _**

_Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro situado en el despacho de su padre, sus ojos eran rojos y la sangre se inyectaba en ellos, su rostro estaba cubierto de barro y su cabello negro estaba completamente revuelto._

_Comenzó a llorar y por alguna razón no podía parar. Nadie lo entendía. No era su culpa que los chicos se burlaran de él por ser un genio a su corta edad, ni que lo golpearan por que se creían superiores._

_La mirada de su padre lo paralizó y sabía lo que vendría._

__Me sacaron de una reunión con unos inversionistas de Tokio para decirme que mi hijo se ha metido en una propiedad privada. Y que además de eso, la ha quemado. Quemado Anthony. ¡qué Diablos pensabas! Alguien pudo haber muerto_

_Él chico bajo su mirada al piso, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente mientras las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas. _

__ Esta ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso, desde hoy empacaras tus cosas porque te vas, ya no habrá contemplaciones contigo, me estas escuchando….mírame cuando te hablo Tony… __Tengo una reputación que cuidar y no dejaré que un crió como tú __,destruya lo que me ha costado años construir._

* * *

Esta es la historia de la vida perfecta de Anthony Stark.

_Mejor dicho de una vida que soñó ser perfecta mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor y deparaba cambios inesperados. _

_La tragedia tocó su vida cuando apenas era un niño. _

_Desde ese instante su vida dio un vuelvo de 360 grados, creció siendo un niño solitario, lleno de todas las comodidades que podía soñar, pero sin el calor de una familia._

_Él estaba solo. Él nunca fue amado, es por eso Anthony se convirtió en un hombre egoísta, narcisista, un play boy millonario y un genio sin duda alguna. _

_Anthony era el empresario joven y rico, que soñaba con algo más que tener dinero, quería conseguir ser visto como un triunfador, como un hombre emprendedor y no la sombra de su padre._

_Desvió los pensamientos de su pasado que por alguna razón seguían atormentándolo el día de hoy, odio ser un niño por pasar por tantas cosas malas, de hecho si pudiera borrar su memoria y olvidar su niñez, no habría algo en la tierra que seseará más. _

_Sacudió sus pensamientos para entrar a su oficina. Se encontró con la mirada fija de una mujer cuyo rostro estaba salpicado de pequeñas pecas y cuyos ojos azules eran impactantes. Su cabello rojo fresa estaba correctamente peinado en una cola alta. _

_Parece ser que estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿o no?

_¡Que maravillosa tu presencia en este instante Anthony! _ saludo la chica sarcásticamente.

_Gracias, es un placer para ti, el que pueda pasar tiempo contigo_ dijo acercándose a ella.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó con una mirada escrutadora.

_Ansiosa por saber ¿verdad?

_No me hagas reír, no estoy de humor.

_¿Problemas con el novio? o ¿problemas al admitir que me extrañabas?_ sonrió él.

_Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sin embargo te desvías del tema principal, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la reunión con Industrias Hammer.

_Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Sonrió coquetamente.

_Tony_ sentenció.

_Solo pasaba por mi oficina, ya sabes como de paseo_ explico casualmente. ¿Tú qué haces?

_Organizando tu vida… ya sabes… ocupada… ahora pasemos a lo importante.

_Siempre tan seria, relájate Potts… vive un poco.

_Veo lo que tratas de hacer _ le guiño un ojo _ pero te aseguro que no necesitas conquistarme para poder faltar a esa reunión Tony.

_Simplemente quiero que te sientas cómoda es todo_ sabes que_ dijo rascando su cuello un par de veces_ yo si te extrañaba.

_La pelirroja sonrió divertida y apartó su vista del hombre para seguir con sus cálculos en su portátil. _

_No creo que puedas, tengo que hacer mi trabajo e irme_ respondió secamente en un tono de profesionalismo adquirido a lo largo de los años.

_Subestimas mis habilidades Potts.

_¿Tan arrogante eres siempre?¿ni una piza de humildad?

_Que puedo hacer, así les gusto a las chicas incluyéndote_ se cruzó de brazos mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

_Me encantaría que me dejarás en paz, ya te lo he dicho antes, no estoy interesada en ti.

_¿Cómo es eso posible?_ dijo alzando una ceja.

_La pregunta del millón de dólares_ según parece.

_Él la miró con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro_

_Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso__ __él se inclina para susurrar, enviando a ella un escalofrió que recorre toda su espalda. Ella permanece inerte ante su toque, su cálido aliento acaricia su piel como un pétalo de rosa, y ella siente que está ardiendo en fuego, en uno muy agradable. Respira profundamente en su cabello. No huele a artificialidad o pretensión, sino a esa fragancia lavanda que siempre lo hace sentir en casa. _

_Eso es todo Señor Stark.__ pregunta con toda su fuerza de voluntad._

_Él sonríe divertido, porque es Anthony Stark, porque es Iron Man y sobre todo porque es el hombre que hacia latir como un loco el corazón de Virginia Pepper Potts. _ _Eso es todo Señorita Potts

* * *

_Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, el día había sido terriblemente largo. Accedió a regañadientes a ir a la reunión con el pesado de Industrias Hammer, 4 horas de tortura. Pero gracias al cielo eso estaba por cambiar, había conseguido llegar a casa y lanzarse sobre su sillón favorito._

_ Buenas noches señor. Saludo educadamente Jarvis, su sistema de inteligencia artificial. Puedo sugerir un medicamento como el tylenol para aliviar la presión.

_Una idea excelente Jarvis. Siempre tan competente. Respondió secamente. Luces arriba ordeno.

_Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios al ver la cantidad de golosinas esparcidas sobre el suelo, agua regada por todos lados y sirope de caramelo que tapizaba las sillas del comedor._

_¡Qué diablos!_ fue lo único que pudo articular, un ruido lo detuvo en seco, un niño de seis años, corría de un lado a otro jugando con uno de sus coches a control remoto. Jarvis.

_ Sí señor.

_¿Quién es ese niño y que hace en mi casa? pidió a Tony quejándose, sin dejar de apartar su vista del pequeño.

_Me temo señor que es imposible para mí determinar quién es y cómo ha entrado a la casa.

_Me estas tomando el pelo_ pregunto enojado.

_ De ninguna manera, señor, no he sido programado para hacer bromas.

_ Entonces como es posible, que un niño de seis años entre a mi casa, destroce mi cocina, corra por todos los rincones y seas incapaz de saberlo.

_ Puedo sugerir una serie de explicaciones en forma decreciente, ¿le gustaría escucharlas señor?

_Bufo exasperado y movió las manos en señal de rendición._

_ Hey niño, ven aquí_ lo llamo con un tono fuerte en su voz.

_Parecía un poco sorprendido, se apartó bruscamente, como si el hombre fuera una plaga molesta para salir corriendo y tropezar torpemente con una pared de vidrio. _

_ Auch, me duele_ gritó a todo pulmón, estaba tirado en el suelo, sus manos tapaban su cabeza.

_ ¿Tu? No te muevas… está mal entrar a casas ajenas, es ilegal ¿Qué no lo sabes? _El pequeño lo miró asustado._ Llamare a la policía _agregó un enojado … muy enojado Tony … Lo miró fijamente._ Demonios… ¿te conozco?

_Era extrañamente familiar, sus ojos marrones de cachorro, su cabello negro revuelto sobre su rostro, y su expresión confundida, había algo en este chico que Tony no podía dejar de observar. _

_¿Y quién es usted?_ él pidió.

_ Quiero saber ¿por qué entraste a mi casa? Y ¿quién eres?– le exigió de brazos cruzados.

_Yo también quiero saber quién eres_ replico el pequeño observándolo fijamente.

_Yo pregunte primero.

_Pero quiero que tú respondas antes.

_¡Yo te pregunte primero!

_¡Para de ser tan mandón! – gritó enojado.

_¡Yo soy como quiero y hago lo que quiero! – replicó Tony acercándosele con el ceño muy fruncido.

_¡Eres un maleducado que no ha respondido mi pregunta¡ Dime quien eres_ gritó el pequeño.

_¡No, tú!

_NO, TÚ!

_¡TÚ!

_¡TÚ!

_Suspiro resignando, no continuaría en una pelea con un niño. _

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí_?_ Pregunto con un tono más suave, acercándose a él para extender su mano y que el pequeño la tomará. Si algo había escuchado acerca de los niños era que tratar de comportarse como un amigo sería útil en estos casos, posiblemente estaba perdido. Y estaba asustado. _

_No lo sé, estaba en casa_ respondió rascándose la nuca… y ahora estoy aquí… vi mi auto y comencé a jugar con él… no te enojes... por favor.

_Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon y él sonrió._

_¿Tu auto? Frunció las cejas en confusión absoluta. Se trataba de un auto de colección que tenia dese hace años.

_ Si papá, me lo regalo hace meses, está firmado con mi nombre por debajo, mira _dijo alzándolo para que lo viera de cerca, el dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

_ Es mío, lo tengo hace años.

_ Eso no es cierto, tiene mi nombre escrito_ gritó el niño. Tony Stark.

_Él se sorprendió. Su boca se abrió de repente, pero las palabras no salieron._

_Lo observo aún más, ese tono familiar de voz, ese rostro bien parecido y esa torpeza y orgullo no podían pertenecerla a alguien más que no fuera a él._

_El pequeño seguía sin decir palabra ante la mirada profunda del hombre, su corazón latía fuertemente tenía miedo de que llamara a su padres y lo castigaran nuevamente por otra de sus travesuras. _

_Se veía muy diferente a sí mismo en estos momentos. Era un espejo, un holograma perfecto de un viajero en el tiempo. La pregunta era ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Por física dos personas iguales no pueden estar juntas en un mismo tiempo. No podía tratarse de él a la edad de 6 años, eso era realmente imposible._

_Anthony sabía lo que debía hacer para salir de dudas ,por conclusión podía dejar de evadir todas las preguntas formuladas en su cabeza y comenzar a hablar con el pequeño. _

_Ven conmigo_ sentencio al niño, asegurándose que lo siguiera por las escaleras. No tengas miedo no estoy enojado_ agregó ante la mirada atenta del chico.

_ No debería hablar con extraños. Y tú aún no me dices quien eres. Comento el niño.

_¡Chico inteligente!_ Se rió. No te preocupes, pronto lo vas a saber. Sonrió ladinamente al pequeño.

_Se detuvo frente a la pared de cristal que lo separaba de su taller, miró al joven Stark y suspiro lentamente al prepararse para lo que debía venir. _

_ Te alzaré para que coloques tu mano sobre la huella que está en la pared. ¿Estás bien con eso?

_El pequeño aún inseguro del hombre asintió. Sus pequeños dedos se posaron en la huella y luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para el play boy millonario una voz resonó._

_ Bienvenido al taller Señor Stark.

_No hay duda señor_ comento Jarvis como si pudiera leer su mente.

_El pequeño Stark lo miró asombrado, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y sintió que su corazón latía el doble de rápido._

_Eres Anthony Edward Stark.

_ ¡Oh¡ ¿cómo lo sabes?_ lo miró asustado_ odio mi nombre completo comentó seriamente.

_Tu madre se llama María, tu padre Howard. Eres el hijo único de la pareja, y tienes un perro llamado Rocky. Odias los vegetales, que te digan que hacer y sobre todo amas el color rojo. Quieres crecer y ser un superhéroe. Además has roto cinco veces el record de las notas del colegio donde asistes.

_ Wao ¿cómo sabes eso? El hombre sonrió divertido ante el rostro de asombro del chico.

_ Por qué yo soy tú… soy… Anthony Stark.

_**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar**__**. **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **_

_**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar**__**. Saludos y besos. **__**Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios**__**. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, a quienes leen esta nueva historia. Es mi primera historia de Iron Man y debo decir que me encanta la pareja Tony-Pepper.**_

_**Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me motivan a escribir. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

* * *

_**La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Mini Anthony Stark. **_

_El niño no dejaba de mirarlo asombrado. Observó como se movía de un lado a otro un tanto frenético, mientras pasaba sus manos desarreglando su cabello. _

__¡_vaya!__ exclamó luego de unos minutos... _Esto es de locos… ¿cuántos años tienes?

__35_ le respondió. Aun le era difícil creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_El niño frunció el ceño. ´´Eres viejo, yo tengo 6´_

__¡Oye!_ se defendió haciendo un mohín. El pequeño sonrió._ No soy viejo. _

__Bien, basta de presentaciones… Dime ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? _

__No sé_ se cruzó de hombros._ Ya te lo dije_ respondió sinceramente. _

__Eso puede ser un problema. Uno realmente grande_ suspiro mientras tamborileada los dedos sobre una de las sillas en las que se había sentado._

_Él estaba prácticamente destrozando su cabeza buscando una explicación, todas las ideas cercanas, parecían teorías erróneas, estaba tan desesperado buscando algo que remotamente explicará aquella situación que había comenzado a hablar en voz alta, parecía un loco._

_Por supuesto eso no ayudo. El niño comenzó a llorar._

__¿_oye que es lo que pasa?_ Tony le preguntó.

_Quiero irme a casa_ _el niño lloró. _

_Bien_ suspiro molesto._ Dame tu dirección, iré a dejarte.

_¿No sabes dónde vivo?_ _le pregunto confundido secando las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. _

_¡No!, nos mudamos una docena de veces.

_¿Nos mudamos doce veces?_ _Él abrió los ojos asombrado. _

_¡Sí! Eso es lo que significa mudarse doce veces. Una docena_ _resoplo. _

_¿Pero por qué?

_Yo que sé..._lo imitó encogiéndose de hombros._ _Jarvis puedes hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de los últimos doce lugares donde me mude.

_Con gusto_ r_espondió rápidamente la IA. _

_Señor me temo que las casas donde transcurrió su niñez son habitadas por personas ajenas al grupo Stark._ _ Señalo la IA luego de unos cuantos minutos. _

_¿Qué significa eso?__ su voz estaba triste. _

_Que te quedarás aquí, hasta que resolvamos todo este asunto__ él casi le gritó._ _Mejor vete a dormir. Arreglaremos todo por la mañana. Solo tienes que dejarme pensar.

* * *

**Altas horas de la noche**

Cuando la luna se pone grandotota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón_… cantó el niño que no podía dormir._

_Ummm…. Jarvis ¿Qué hora es?__ preguntó tirando una almohada sobre sus oídos. _

_Se trata de 2 y cincuenta y cuatro de la mañana, señor__ dijo la voz fría de Jarvis._

_Y el ruido, la canción seguía haciendo eco en sus propios oídos. _

_Cuando la luna se pone grandotota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón…_

_Cuando la luna se pone grandotota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón…_

__¡_Tienes que estar bromeando!__ se quejó levantándose de la cama. ¿_Hey chico que haces levantado?__ le grito visiblemente molesto caminando hacia la sala. _

_Chester ven aquí chico.__ El pequeño silbo sin responder la pregunta de Tony _¿Dónde está Chester?

__¿_Quién es Chester?__ preguntó sentándose en el sofá, a sabiendas de que él niño no tenía sueño y él gracias a su ayuda había perdido lo poco que estaba teniendo. _

_Mi perro, el perro que voy a tener cuando sea mayor__ el niño explicó con ilusión reflejada en sus ojos… _será el mejor perro del mundo, paseará en el auto conmigo, y buscará la pelota.

__Uh uh_ él tarareo._ _Tengo una noticia…no hay perro__ dijo moviendo sus manos. _

__¿_De mayor no tendré perro?__ Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación_ _¿Porque no tengo perro?__ preguntó afligido. _

_No quiero tener perro, me la paso en misiones, viajando no tengo tiempo para tener un perro.

__¿_Entonces eso quiere decir que soy piloto?__ se maravilló y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala_._ Soy piloto__ grito con todas sus fuerzas. _

_No, no exactamente así.__ Tony se rió._ _Tengo una compañía.

_¿Ah?

_Les dices a todo el mundo que hacer... y no haces nada.

__¿_Y dónde está la señora_?_ junta sus ojos como si quisiera adivinar algo. _

_¿Una mujer que viva aquí?, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?__ Tony intuyo, el pequeño asintió en comprensión. _vivo solo._ fue su respuesta.

_¡Tienes 35 años!…_ exclamó nuevamente asombrado._

_Si… aunque lo sigas diciendo no es como que cambiará_ _él sonrió divertido. _

_Tengo 35 años no estoy casado, no tengo perro y no soy piloto.__ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos dándose cuenta de la realidad… _¡ de grande seré un fracasado!

_Tony soltó una carcajada sincera ante el análisis del niño. Para nada era un fracasado, tenía una mansión espectacular, una compañía famosa a nivel internacional, era el playboy, millonario, filántropo que todos querían conocer. _

_Y soy un superhéroe_. Presumió. _

_Soy un superhéroe__ él grito emocionado… _Eso es… Fantástico… ¡Oh vaya!_ Seguía gritando emocionado. _

_Sí, es realmente fantástico__ Tony sonrió como un niño. _Ahora a dormir. ¡YA!__ le gritó y el niño corrió rápidamente a la primera habitación que encontró._

* * *

**_Primeros rayos del sol. _**

__¡_Tony, Tony despierta!__ grita el niño saltando en la cama, el hombre no se inmuta, ni siquiera para mover las sabanas y lanzarlas sobre sí mismo. Así que el pequeño continúa su labor gritando aún más fuerte que la vez anterior. ¡_Tony, Tony despierta!

__Mmmm_ es su respuesta todavía dormido y confundido. ___¿_Sigues aquí?__ lanzó un bostezo mientras se levantaba de la cama.__Pensé que habías desaparecido.

_No sé cómo desaparecer._ Responde con naturalidad el niño._

_Señor la señorita Potts y el Coronel Rhoney están por llegar a la casa._ Anuncia educadamente Jarvis._

_¿Tu robot?__ dice señalando el techo._

_Algo así, es el programa que controla la casa.

_Wao… un mayordomo súper digital.

_Tony no puede dejar de reír. _

__¿_Pepper está en camino?__ concluye cuando logra terminar de despertarse. _

_Eso es correcto señor.

_Ven__ dice tomando al niño de los pies, y alzándolo fácilmente. _Escóndete en el armario.

_¿Pero porque?_ _protesta el pequeño haciendo un mohín._

_Después te explicaré.

_Sus tacones golpearon furiosamente en el suelo con cada paso. Oh, él estaba seguro que va a conseguir una conversación bastante molesta en altas horas de la mañana. Definitivamente ya había visto la cocina, todo el lió en lo que se había convertido la sala. _

_Sintió su corazón latir cuando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Él sonrió instantáneamente sentándose en la cama. _

_Al ver la expresión de su cara, ella supo de inmediato que él estaba tramando algo. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como ahora a notar su sonrisa medio nervioso inusual._

__¿_Qué está pasando?__ Pepper preguntó._

_Hola a ti también, Pep__ respondió Tony con una sonrisa. _¿Por qué usted piensa que algo está pasando?

_La mirada en su cara__ respondió inmediatamente. _Usted está haciendo algo, ¿qué es?

_Tony sonrió, realmente feliz de que ella lo conocía lo suficiente ahora para darse cuenta._

__¿_Qué hiciste anoche?-_preguntó ella mientras no dejaba de observarlo. _

_Nada… Yo era un buen chico_…. _Es solo algo que tengo que decir… es esto uh…

_Tony… para de divagar y comienza a explicarme que sucede y por qué demonios la cocina está completamente patas arriba.

_Él iba a comenzar de explicar cuando un ruido de un auch provino del armario. Pepper lo miró con severidad al comenzar a abrirlo. _

_No quieres ver eso,_ _ se apresuró a bloquearle el paso. _

_Tony ¡quítate por favor!__ ella lo sentenció con la mirada y él sin dejar de mirarla con ojos de cachorro a medio morir se desvió soltando un suspiro al sentarse nuevamente en la cama. _

_Pepper Potts estaba acostumbrada a ver miles de mujeres estándar de una noche en la habitación de su jefe. Estaba preparada, mejor dicho calificada para lo que podría encontrar. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrió las puertas del armario para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones que la miraban atenta. _

_¿Y tú quién eres pequeñín?__ preguntó Pepper sorprendida al encontrar a un niño de seis años sentando bajo la ropa del armario frotándose la frente con una mueca de dolor. _

_Anthony pero no puedo decirte más_ _Susurra muy pero muy bajo._

_Eso está bien, yo soy Pepper__ ella sonríe y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo. _ _Vamos a curarte esa herida que tienes en la frente. ¿bien?

_Él asiente lentamente como se levanta del suelo del armario, la mira fijamente, como si buscará leerla, y luego después de unos segundos le da su pequeña mano. _

_Camina hacia el baño, lo levanta y lo coloca sobre el lavabo, busca el kit de primeros auxilios, y aun continua sonriendo, él no ha dicho nada solo permanece atento. _

_Ella comienza con ternura cepillando atrás un mechón de pelo de la frente. No puede apartar los ojos, luce como un mini Anthony Stark. _

_¿Tú eres nuestra novia?__ se atrevió a decir el pequeño rompiendo el hielo, sus ojos marrones se posaron en ella, quien limpiaba la herida con un toque de algodón con alcohol_ _¿no es así?

_Ella se ríe. _

_Esa es una forma extraña de preguntar__ responde sin dejar de mirar los ojos chocolates del pequeño niño. __ Tony no es mi novio_._ Ella aclaro rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. _Soy su asistente.

_Él hace un mohín y __ella suspira con una sonrisa. _

_Tampoco tiene un perro__ fue su respuesta cruzándose de brazos._

_Apuesto que eso es un problema para ti ¿cierto?

_Él se ríe divertido y Pepper puede apreciar la forma en la que brillan sus ojos marrones. _

__¿_Eres pariente de Tony?

_Uh uh__ él canturrea_. Algo así.

_Son bastante parecidos__ ella afirma sin dejar de notar la cicatriz que el pequeño tiene en su cabeza. Una forma inusual escondida por su cabello castaño, jura que solo ha visto una cicatriz así en la cabeza de otra persona._

_Un montón__ él le susurra sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos sobre su propia pierna._

_Ella abre la boca, pero sus palabras no salen. Hay algo único y especial en ese niño. Algo que ella ha observado muy de cerca en otra persona también única y especial. Ha visto similitudes antes entre personas, pero ninguna como estas. Sus ojos, cabello, su manera de hablar, de caminar y su forma de sonreír._

_Esta pálida, como ella descubre la verdad. Sus manos están temblorosas cuando ella termina de ayudar al niño y le coloca una bandita de muñequitos sobre la herida._

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la sala. _**

_Sabes Rhodes si su salario es bajo en el gobierno, siempre puedes venir a mi casa a limpiar, solo tienes que pedir__ agregó divertido al ver como su amigo recogía el desastre en el que se había convertido su cocina por segunda vez._

__¡_Que gracioso!_ _ hizo una mueca. _ _Yo solo ayudo a que Pepper no muera de un infarto el día de hoy porque usted está destruyendo todo a su paso__ enfatizó el coronel._

__Hmmm_ respuestas de Tony. _

_¡Oh Dios mío!__ chillo Pepper _¡Nunca me dijiste nada!_ l_e gritó indignada mientras bajaba las escaleras. _

_Tony abrió la boca con asombro y Rhodey solo espero atento. _

_Tienes un hijo...

__¡No!_ él rápidamente la corto_ _eso es lo que intentaba decir.__ Él apareció anoche._

__Y encima lo tienes abandonado_ su cara de horror se hizo presente y Tony se sintió completamente mal… eso es terrible Anthony. _

_Si, él probablemente estaba en problemas, pocas veces aquella mujer con hermosos ojos azules lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Esto iba de mal en peor._

__Es de esa Indira… ¿la sueca?… pregunto Pepper con frustración, el coronel no se atrevía a decir nada, la situación era intrigante, el hijo abandonado de Anthony Stark, ya podía imaginar los titulares. _

__No, no_ se defendía Tony. El chico ni siquiera es rubio Pepper. _

__No puedo creer algo así. _

__No soy su hijo te lo prometo_ el pequeño la miro conforme bajaba las escaleras con una expresión que mostraba sinceridad en sus ojos. Soy Anthony Edward Stark. Mi papá se llama Howard. Y no vivo aquí, llegue anoche, eso creo. _

__Él es del pasado. Es mi otro yo. _

_Pepper no recordaba haber estado mudo frente a él desde la primera que él la entrevisto. Y eso fue hace 10 años. _

_Ella se volvió hacia él con incredulidad. _

_Rhodey miró incrédulo. ´´¿Me está tomando el pelo con esto? ¿cómo puede decir algo así?´´_

__No, la pequeña pesadilla_ dijo refiriéndose al chico_ apareció anoche y ahora no sé cómo hacer que se vaya_ respondió cruzándose de hombros._

__¿Cómo un viajero del tiempo? ¿Es un tipo de máquina o algo como volver al futuro? _

__Esto no es una película Rhodas._ Tony suspiro_ No existe una máquina, porque obviamente yo la habría inventado. _

_Su excusa fue recibida con una mirada afectada._¨ __No estás diciendo la verdad´´_ dijo ella más para sí que para ellos. _

_Tony miró fijamente por unos minutos antes de fruncir los labios… ´´Jarvis.´´_

__El señor Stark dice la verdad. Las huellas del niño coinciden en un 100% con las de él. Jarvis confirma dejando a dos personas boquiabiertas. _

_Rhodey juntó las manos con satisfacción. _´´ Esto promete.´´_

__¿Cómo es posible?_ Pepper pregunta_ ¿Qué no le explicaron algo así en la universidad?_

__Cariño si esto lo explicaron en un seminario en la escuela de ciencia, yo no estaba ese día. No tengo idea de por qué él está aquí. _

__¿Así que no sabes cuánto tiempo estará aquí, ni como ha llegado?_

__Eso es correcto, Señorita Potts._

__¿Buscaras la solución a todo esto?_

__Irrelevante_ dijo él, respirando hondo._ Apareció solo, que desaparezca solo._

_Tony…lo llamo caminando por su sala, sacando de su bolso su móvil y su computadora portátil. _

__¿Qué haces?_ preguntó a la mujer que movía sus dedos ágilmente por el teclado de su celular. _

__Cancelando los compromisos que tienes en la mañana. Iremos a comprar ropa, comida y algunos juguetes para el niño. _

__Pero…él se quejó. _

__Nada, averiguaras como funciona y arreglarás todo Tony_ sentenció ella. _

__Y pequeño vamos, iremos a darte un baño para que podamos salir. _

__¡NO!, no me gusta que nadie me vea desnudo_ gritó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño rápidamente._

_Pepper contuvo su sonrisa._

__Y yo que creía que usted era un exhibicionista desde que nació_ rió Rhodey divertido. _

_Si usted quiere bañar a alguien, usted puede empezar conmigo__ sugirió moviendo las cejas con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. _

_Me siento halagado Tony, pero tengo que declinar_, es solo política de nuestra empresa_ dijo sonriendo. Tony suspiro y se contuvo para rodar los ojos._ Mejor has lo que el niño y vete a bañar.

_Una hora y media después, ella peinaba su cabello, arreglaba las trenzas de sus zapatos y le daba una sonrisa amable al pequeño._

__Pep… La voz ronca de Tony la llamo._ No tienes por qué hacer eso. No es como si fueras su mamá o algo así._

__No. Está bien. Él es realmente adorable. Ella afirmo._

__Soy adorable_ él repitió cuando el caminaba cerca de Tony. Tan bajo para que nadie más oyera. _

__Usted es un enano con suerte_ él le respondió._

* * *

_El centro comercial no estaba a menos de veinte minutos de la casa, era bien conocido por contener tiendas de comestibles, unas tiendas de ropa excelente para niños y la mejor juguetería de la ciudad. _

_El pequeño corría para obtener un carrito de comestibles, cuando ellos llegaron a la tienda. Al tenerlo se montó sobre él, esperando que Pepper entendiera lo que él quería decir._

_No tomo mucho tiempo, cuando ella se apoderó del carrito y lo empujo a través de la sección de productos. El niño sonreía divertido. _

__¿Tony que estás haciendo? _ Ella dijo con la mayor calma posible. _

__Tomando un carrito, ¿no me pasearas en él?_ le preguntó con carita de cachorro herido. _

_Pepper le dio una mirada severa, pero no dijo nada._

__Um, ¿no?_ Tony frunció el ceño._

__Eso es correcto._

__¿Por qué no?_

__Usted no es un niño Tony_ ella aclaró divertida tomando los alimentos escritos en la lista que ella había realizado antes. _

__Estoy herido_ Él puso su mano sobre su corazón como él la siguió._

__Usted puede vivir con eso._

_La mujer siguió tomando los alimentos: las principales carnes, verduras, algunos cereales, pan y huevos. El pequeño aun paseaba en el carrito de comestibles, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Tony. El niño no le importa en absoluto. Él le sacaba la lengua divertido. _

__¿Pep puedo tener helado de chocolate?_ pregunto el niño regalándole una sonrisa._

__Claro que si cariño_ respondió amablemente sacudiendo su cabello castaño con ternura. _

__¿Pep puedo tener gomitas azucaradas?_ le preguntó Tony con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios._

__Por supuesto que no Tony. Usted debe comer cosas nutritivas, esta todo el día en ese taller sin comer más que golosinas. No es sano_ aclaro la mujer. _

__Eso es tan injusto._ Él se quejó en voz alta._

_Ella lo miro con ironía.´´ Estas siendo un niño grande Tony.´´_

_El resto de las compras fue tranquilo, hicieron una cola bastante larga para pagar. Y ambos hombres se detuvieron a descansar, luego de dejar las bolsas con comida en el auto._

_Pepper argumentó que lo mejor sería ir a comprar la ropa con el pequeño a solas, evitando una discusión posterior entre ambos Stark. _

_Tony por primera vez no dijo nada. Se quedó esperando junto al coronel, aliviado de que no tendría que ver a su pequeño mini yo, por al menos una hora. _

_Hablaba entretenido con su amigo, hasta que la vio reírse con el pequeño. Una risa, y luego otra._

_Definitivamente el enano se tenía que ir. Nadie hacía reír a su Pepper, como él lo hacía. Nadie, ni siquiera ese pequeño impostor del pasado._

_Pero había algo más, ella tomaba su mano. Eso lo enojo. _

__¡Hey, hey alto allí!_ alzo su voz mirándolos de arriba a abajo_ ¿Qué significa esto?_

__Que hemos terminado de comprar la ropa para el pequeño Tony_ respondió Pepper con un tono neutro en su voz. _

__¡No!… movió sus ojos hacia sus manos entrelazadas. ¡Suéltala chico!_ le ordeno rápidamente._

__¡Tony!_ le advirtió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz._

__Pepper usted lo conoce hace dos horas y ya deja que tome su mano_ él se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. Ella odiaba cuando interpretó ese truco. _

_Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un niño difícil. _

__Él tiene 6 años, es un centro comercial grande Tony. Podría perderse._

__¿y que hay si yo me pierdo?, ¿Quién me da la mano?_ preguntó como si fuera un niño de cinco años._

_Pepper puso los ojos con horror sorprendida, pero ella no podía dejar de reír._

__Rhodey puede tomar su mano. Él aludido se apartó de inmediato dándole a entender que jamás tomaría su mano._

__Pep nunca has tomado mi mano_ sigue él haciendo un mohín._

__Eso es diferente Tony. Usted es mi jefe y eso sería sobrepasar los límites._

__¡Y esto no lo es!_ exclamó haciéndose el ofendido. Ha roto como mil barreras. _

__¡Ya déjalo Tony!_ le corto la mujer que poco a poco perdía la paciencia._

__Te diré que haremos, usted toma mi mano y todos estamos bien. Sonrió con ese toque travieso en sus ojos._

__¡NO! _ gritó el pequeño. Haz la fila Stark, y espera tu turno ella está sosteniendo mi mano. _

_El coronel no podía evitar reír, era como ver a dos niños discutiendo por el cariño de su mamá. Pobre Pepper, esa mujer era una santa._

__Mejor entremos a la juguetería_ sugirió el Coronel, y la pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa de gracias por haberme salvado._

_Gran error se dijo Pepper a si misma cuando entraron. No solo era un niño emocionado por ver juguetes, eran dos hombres (Rhodey- Tony) jugando con sables láser de luces imitando a dos personajes de la guerra de las galaxias. Esta visita, sería una de esas visitas largas. _

_¡Ven Pepper, ven!__ la llamo el niño emocionado al ver una pila de robot transformables. _

__Pepper, Pepper mira_ gritaba el niño corriendo al lado de la juguetería observando una pista de carreras. _

_Ella no hacía más que sonreír, la visita larga se estaba transformando en una agradable visita a la juguetería. _

__Solía tener un oso parecido cuando era un niña_ Pepper le contó al pasar por el pasillo de animales de peluche. _

_Él la observaba muy atento a cada movimiento que ella daba, como tocaba cada juguete, como hablaba amablemente con él, muy diferente a las personas que conocía y lo cuidaban. Que siempre asentían a lo que él decía y solo les importaba cuanto le pagaban. _

_Pepper lucia genuinamente interesada. Realmente le gustaba Pepper. _

__¿Y ese oso se transformaba en algo? _

_Ella sonrió, estaba segura que era el tipo de pregunta que le haría su propio jefe._

__No_ ella negó con su cabeza. Pero puedes escribirle en el centro del corazón_ dijo señalando al oso. ¡Era divertido! _Suspiro recordando. _ Mi hermana y yo nos escribíamos mensajes a través del oso. Y luego para que nadie los leyera, lo lavábamos, era mágico, porque se borraba._

_Él sonrió, y se apresuró a tomar el oso rosa colocándolo en el carrito de compras cuando la mujer no miro._

**_Al otro lado de la tienda. _**

__No entiendo que le ve. Solo es un niño _ él suspiro molesto. Al tiempo que observaba de reojo a la hermosa mujer pelirroja que sonreía al pequeño niño que le mostraba uno a uno los juguetes de la tienda._ ¡Pepper, Pepper mírame, mírame!_ lo imito Tony. Rhodey rodo los ojos evitando una carcajada._

__Es igualito a ti. Es como un Tony 2.0 Versión mejorada. _

_Tony le dio una mirada exasperada._´´ Yo no consigo ver el parecido.´´_

__¡OH!_ él se rió. Si lo hay._ él asintió. _ Ambos están locos por la atención de Pepper. _

__¡Él me está robando a mi asistente!_ Tony se quejó._

__¿No estas hablando en serio?_ le preguntó con una mirada divertida._

__Yo si lo hago. Ella es…_

__¿Tuya?_ pregunto riendo._

__¡Ya cállate platypus!_

* * *

_Una hora y media, después que Tony se encargó de pagar una cantidad enorme de juguetes que pertenecían más que todo a él. Se apresuraron en salir de la tienda para volver a la casa._

__Tony apresúrate, tenemos que llegar a la reunión._ Comentó la mujer respondiendo los emails de su computadora portátil._

__Ya sé, ya sé_ él le respondió mientras tomaba una bebida energética del refrigerador._ ¿Qué hay con el pequeño mini yo?_

__Rhodey se quedará con él_ Pepper respondió._

__Bonito canguro_ Tony se rió. Y el coronel le dio una mirada seria._

_La mujer le reprendió con la mirada y tomaba su bolso, junto con un par de carpetas dispuesta a salir cuando, la voz del pequeño con el cabello revuelto más lindo que había visto, la llamo. _

__Pepper_

__¿si cariño?_ ella fue a su encuentro. _

__Esto es para ti_ dijo tímidamente dejando ver un pequeño oso color rosa que escondía tras su espalda._

_Ella lo miro sorprendida. Él no la miraba directamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar que él era adorable. Un adorable pequeño mini Stark._

_Ella lo abrazó al tomar el oso, depositando un beso en sus mejillas y él le sonrió con un brillo que pocas veces ella había visto en los ojos de su jefe. Amabilidad._

_El oso tenia escrito en el centro de su corazón la palabra ´´Gracias´´._

_Y ella no podía pedir algo más, sonreía tiernamente al pequeño…_

_Tal vez nada no estaba perdido, después de todo. _

_Si él era adorable, quizás un día no muy lejano, ella podría apreciar la misma característica en su jefe. Tal vez. Solo tal vez._

* * *

_**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **_

_**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. Lamento la demora, para compensar ello, trate de que el capítulo fuera un poco largo. Me gusto a la hora de escribirlo, espero les guste a la hora de leerlo. **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a través de sus comentarios. Ha sido sinceramente genial. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas. **_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

_**Nota: Los invitó a leer mi nueva historia: **__**Mi mamá, tú y yo. Piénsalo Iron man.**_

**_La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Juega con el niño.**_

* * *

_ ¡Es insoportable!, ¡es imposible estar más de cinco minutos con él! - se queja la mujer de mediana edad lanzando la puerta tras su paso.

_Una mirada de asombró se manifiesta en el rostro de Pepper y ella suspira antes de disponerse a entrar en la mansión. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo firmemente a cada paso que ella da y entonces logra verlo sentado alegremente en el sofá regalándole una de esas sonrisas ridículamente sexys que solo él sabe dar. Esa sonrisa que debilita sus rodillas, pero es algo que ella jamás se atreverá a revelar. _

_ ¿Que fue todo eso? _- pregunta haciendo referencias a la persona que acaba de salir mientras coloca una serie de carpetas en el sofá._

_Él se encoge de hombros. Y la sonrisa ridícula aún sigue allí. No pasan más de unos segundos después de que él se digna a responder._

_ Es la décimo octava niñera que sale de aquí en dos horas _- se ríe para luego añadir_ - o la veinte aba, sinceramente ya no sé.

_ ¿Y no has hablado con el chico Tony? - _ella suspira con resignación a sabiendas que el trabajo duro solo es realizado por ella en esa casa._ _-_ Pensé que teníamos un trato -_ alega mirándolo a los ojos, y por un minuto su mirada se funde con la de él._

_ ¡Ding, ding, ding, muy bien señorita Potts! _- __dice divertido_. - Jarvis, dile lo que ha ganado. - _Tony levanta una ceja y le da su característica sonrisa._

_ Esa pequeña sonrisa arrogante no va a funcionar conmigo, señor.

_Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y ella frunce el ceño al ver su expresión._

_ No quiero hablarle _– responde con sinceridad. Ahora está haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño cambiando tranquilamente los canales de la tv._

_ ¿Por qué? _– _ _le pregunta._

_Él es pretencioso y arrogante _– __responde cruzándose de brazos._

_ Umm… Suena familiar - _sonríe ella_. - Si mal no recuerdo tuviste una serie de asistentes personales despedidas en menos de una semana. Ellas no te soportaban Tony - _comenta ella ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de su jefe. _

_ ¡No me gustaban Pep, eran sinceramente horribles! _– se queja él._

_ Tal vez lo mismo pasé con el niño. Eso sería simplemente lógico. Iré a hablar con él – _afirma ella._

_Se apresura a subir las escaleras seguida por su jefe y se detienen en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchan su voz. _

Cuando la luna se pone grandota

Como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón _– __canta el pequeño armando una pista de carreras en medio de la habitación de invitados que ahora está repleta de juguetes. _

_Una sonrisa se instala en su rostro, es demasiado lindo para ser cierto. El niño canta sin dejar de moverse de un lado al otro, se nota que su concentración está en montar correctamente cada pieza de esa pista. Y ella no puede dejar de pensar lo mucho que él se parece a su jefe._

Se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo  
Y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror.

__ ¿_Pero qué demonios?_ – __Tony levanta la vista y hace una mueca ligeramente. __– __ ¿_JARVIS, ese niño te ha obligado a cantar?_– __Pregunta a Jarvis y Pepper deja escapar una risita contenida. _

___Mis disculpas, señor._– __Jarvis rápidamente agrega__ – _El joven Stark me ha ofrecido amablemente que sea su acompañante en el dueto de esa canción específica señor.

__ _No me acuerdo que cantar este en tu programación_ – Tony responde con un tono de desde en su voz. _

__ _Son ideas mías o alguien esta celoso de que Jarvis está cantando canciones infantiles y nunca haya cantado algo de AC- DC?_– Pepper laza sarcásticamente. _

_Tony frunce el entrecejo, luciendo casi ofendido. – _Eso es realmente estúpido, si quisiera que J cantará, lo haría para mí, cierto J?_ – Él contraataca preguntandandole a su IA. _

__ _Correcto señor_ – Jarvis responde, y si es posible, Pepper puede jurar que lo ha escuchado sonriendo._

__ _¿Viniste a regañarme cierto?_– pregunta el pequeño sentándose junto a la cama y mirándola con preocupación, desviando toda la conversación con Jarvis. _

__ _¿Puedo sentarme?_ – le pregunta desde el marco de la puerta y él asiente. Así que ella camina hasta sentarse junto a él, al tiempo que Tony se queda observándolos con intriga fuera de la habitación. – _Muchas niñeras se han marchado de aquí el día de hoy. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir sobre ello? _– sus dedos recorren lentamente su cabello chocolate y él fija su mirada en ella._

_ ¡No me gustaban Pep, son sinceramente horribles!_ – susurra él por lo bajo, y ella se sorprende por su confesión. Son exactamente las mismas palabras que su jefe acaba de usar. – _Además preferiría que tú fueras mi niñera_ – un rubor cubre sus mejillas y el desvía rápidamente su mirada. _

_ Yo no puedo serlo Tony_. – Ella sigue acariciando su cabello y trata de ser dulce al explicarle a él sus motivos – _No puedo estar todo el día aquí. Tengo una responsabilidad con la empresa. Es algo realmente importante y muchas personas confían en mí.

__ ¡_Pero tú eres la niñera de Tony! _– sus labios forman una línea delgada y sus cejas se juntan, y ella sabe por experiencia que ese rostro indica que él está enojado_. _–_ ¡Yo puedo ser un buen chico Pepper! _– Él se cruza de hombros haciendo un mohín_ _– _Puedo ayudarte, soy bueno, muy bueno con los números. _– Él afirma_. _– _Yo solo quiero estar contigo _–_ _susurra tan bajo que ella cree que ha escuchado mal._

_ ¡Tony!

__ ¡_Por favor Pep!_ – __ La mirada perrito herido de Tony se intensificó diez veces.__ – _Solo déjame estar contigo. Haré silencio Pep. ¡Lo prometo!_– Y luego esa sonrisa tierna y esos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza. Ella suspira, es imposible decirle que no. Lo abraza tiernamente y asiente. Ya lo ha dicho antes, es imposible decir que no a esos ojitos._

* * *

_**1 hora después.**_

_Puedes sentarte a mi lado Pep _ - el pequeño Tony suspira, como él ejerce toda su fuerza para sacar la silla de gran tamaño y ofrecérsela a la pelirroja. Para luego sentarse junto a ella en una silla más pequeña. _

__ _¡Gracias cariño¡ _– responde ella amablemente al sentarse detrás del escritorio. No es hasta que está segura de que el pequeño esta entretenido con un libro de números, el momento en el que abrió su portátil para comenzar a responder cada uno de los emails presentes en su correo. _

_Bufó cuando observó la cantidad de reuniones que tenía que reprogramar según su agenda, y la cantidad de personas a las que debía ofrecerle disculpas por el comportamiento poco profesional de su jefe, después de retirarse de su última reunión alegando que el aburrimiento lo llevaría a la muerte prematura. _

__ _¡Basta, Tony!_ – __le regaña la pelirroja al verlo pasar frente a su oficina por 12 vez._

_ ¿Con qué? _– __ pregunta inocentemente, sin dejar de sonreír inconscientemente. Adora su rostro de concentración y como una hebra fina de cabello rojo cae sobre su frente. _

__ _Con todo, por favor deja de dar vueltas. Estoy trabajando aquí_. __ – Señala haciendo énfasis en los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio. – _Deberías aprender de Ed que está sentado tranquilo con su libro.

__ _¿Ed?_ – ambos preguntan mirándola fijamente._

__ _Si creo que sería una buena idea llamarlo Ed_ – Ella se sonroja – _ya sabes por Edward para evitar cualquier malentendido. ¿Solo si estás de acuerdo ?– _pregunta ella acariciando su cabello castaño con suavidad._

__ _Ah, ah, ah d Ah, ah, ah _– __dice ladeando la cabeza y meneando su dedo. Sus ojos se estrecharon. __– ¡Está bien! – sonrió tiernamente a Pepper. – _Pero solo tú puedes llamarme Ed, Pep. _– Nuevamente esa sonrisa tierna_._– _Tony tiene que llamarme Súper Ed.

_Él gime en respuesta, al igual que un niño de cinco años._

__ _Muy maduro, Tony.

__ ¡_Bien, bien!_ – acepta no muy complacido. _– Chico ven aquí._ – Le llamo desde la puerta – _Rhodey dijo que eras increíble en los juegos de video. ¿Una competencia?

__ ¡_Por supuesto! _– sonríe el niño casi corriendo a la puerta. – ¡ _Te voy a ganar!_ – grita el pequeño sentándose frente al enorme sofá de la sala. _

_Los escucha desde la oficina, el juego elegido es Mario Bross. Y Dios sabe que sucederá entre dos personas que odian perder. _

__ ¡_Vamos, toma el hongo, tómalo, tómalo!_ – son los gritos de Tony procedentes de la sala._

__ ¡_Ouch!... ¿Viste eso, lo viste?….

__ ¡_Sí!, ¿has visto mi puntuación? ¿La has visto? –_ Tony grita emocionado – _Imposible de vencer enano.

_ ¡Te voy a ganar!…

_ ¡No, no lo harás!.

* * *

_**Una hora más tarde….**_

_Ella ha preparado unos aperitivitos para todos, en vista de que deben comer. Y que si bien conoce a Tony, sabe que estarán por horas jugando sin percatarse de nada. _

__ ¡_Oh, estás perdiendo!_ – se ríe el hombre y puede escuchar algunos comentarios sarcásticos del pequeño. ¡Genial!, está aprendiendo con seis años como ser sarcástico. Piensa Pepper mientras continúa su tarea, sirviendo jugo de manzana en tres vasos. _

_ ¡Pepper, Pepper ¡ ¡ Tony me está mojando!_ – le llama el pequeño dando gritos por toda la sala y corriendo para estar frente a la cocina. _

__ ¡_Tony! _- __Ella respondió con severidad, estuvo a punto de regañarlo, pero decidió optar por otra opción. _- ¿Crees que esto es divertido?_- le preguntó rociando casualmente un poco de agua a través de la pistola que el pequeño le ha entregado, tratando de contener una sonrisita divertida en su rostro. _

_Tony negó con la cabeza, con una mirada inocente en su cara, sus ojos al mejor estilo de cachorro._

__ _Entonces deja de hacerlo y compórtate como un adulto, mientras tu mini yo esté aquí. Al final de cuentas hay que enseñarle buenas cosas ¿no?

__ _No creo que pueda enseñarle las cosas que yo considero buenas_- movió las cejas sugestivamente y sonrió coqueto. Pepper solo rodó los ojos. _

__ _¡Muy bien!_ - el pequeño que entra a la habitación le cortó. - _Me muero de hambre y los sándwiches se ven grandiosos.

* * *

_**Luego de comer. **_

_Tony puso su vaso en la mesa e hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria. __ – _¡Gane!, Gane, gane!_ – grita el hombre al pequeño, que frunce el ceño ante la octava derrota que Tony le está dando. _

_Su expresión la hace querer reír en voz alta, es realmente infantil, y se encuentra luchando contra una sonrisa cuando le saca la lengua y el pequeño finge un puchero a él. Son adorables, tiernos y aún no se dan cuenta de que se llevan bien._

_Así que sin más, ella está sonriendo contenta por tener no solo a un jefe infantil, si no a dos guapos y adorables Tonys Starks. _

__ ¿_Qué tal una competencia Stark?_ - __ desafía ella, sabiendo que él tiene una debilidad por los retos.__ Le guiña un ojo al pequeño, quien le sonríe de vuelta. _

__ _¿Sabes que voy a ganar cierto Pep?_ - sonríe ladinamente a ella. _

_Sus mejillas enrojecieron y ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada._

__ _Yo no estaría tan seguro_ - afirma el pequeño tomando una barra de caramelos para llevarla a su boca. - _¡Vamos Pepper, yo sé que le ganarás_! - le anima el pequeño. _

__ _¿Qué obtiene el ganador?_ - Tony le pregunta visiblemente interesado desviando el comentario que considera traidor de su pequeño mini yo. _

__ _¿La satisfacción de ganar?_- __ella propone sonriendo. _

_Él niega con la cabeza. _

__ _No es divertido Pep_ - argumenta - _Si gano_ - pensó antes de que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - _Me dejas besarte_ - decide._

__ _Hablando de personas desesperadas_– __ apunta el pequeño divertido, ganándose una mirada de enojo del castaño mayor. _

__ _¿Estás tratando de seducirme? Sabes Tony, soy demasiado inteligente para caer en tus palabras y sonrisas seductoras.

__ ¿_Así que crees que tengo una sonrisa seductora?_ le pregunta sonriendo ampliamente. _

__ _Mejor juguemos_ - rompe el pequeño, dejando a Pepper con una respuesta sarcástica en sus labios. _

_Pepper busca en la lista de juegos, hasta conseguir algo que le llama la atención. Mortal Kombat, lee en la caratula, y sonríe, al saber que un juego de pelea, es lo mejor que puede conseguir, por el simple hecho de que él, es Tony Stark, alias el superhéroe Iron man, Pepper sabe que tiene que vencer a Tony __en su propio juego. Tiene que ganar para demostrarle que es arrogante y creído y eso no está bien. Y que un beso no es tan fácil de ganar como él cree. _

_Ella toma el control fuertemente, y le regala una sonrisa antes de enfocarse en elegir el personaje. _

__ ¡_Alguien está impaciente!_ - Él bromea sin dejar de preguntarse por qué su increíble asistente, ha elegido un juego, donde tiene todas las de perder. ¿Realmente quiere ser besada por él?, se pregunta y algo en su estómago comienza a girar. Y está seguro que es algo que no ha sentido antes. - ¡_Va a ser divertido!_ - dice antes de dejarse llevar por sus interrogantes y por ese sentimiento que parece apoderarse de su estómago con fuerza. _

_Ella pone los ojos en blanco - _Si sigues mi ejemplo, te prometo que estarás a salvo._ - Susurra él a su oído. _

__ _¡Comienza el juego!_ - el niño grita emocionado. __- __¡_Vamos Pep!

_Pepper toca absolutamente todos los botones, no ha jugado en años un video juego, pero está decidida a no perder, y le está resultando bien, lo que hace, una patada por aquí, un golpe aquí, allá….Suerte de principiante debe decir. _

___Oooh... una luchadora_- sonríe Tony sin dejar de evitar los golpes que Pepper le está dando _ - ¡Ese lado de ti, me gusta mucho Pep!

_Pepper se sonroja y aparta la mirada rápidamente de él para concentrarse en el juego. _

__ _¡Siiiiiiiii!_ - grita Pepper cuando su personaje gana el primer round. Se levanta del sofá gritando y agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, junto a un pequeño Stark quien brinca de un lado a otro a un punto alto de emoción. _

_Ella se sienta de nuevo con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro mientras se deleita con la cara de Tony sonriente. _

__ ¡_Este juego no ha terminado todavía!, aún queda un round_.- Se defiende Tony sonriendo como un tonto a una Pepper muy emocionada._

__ _¡Ya ganamos, ya ganamos_! - corea el pequeño. _

__ _Sigue soñando enano_. __– Se ríe Tony. – _Te he dejado ganar Potts, ya sabes, hay que ser un caballero a veces.

__ _Lo que digas Stark_– ella sonríe y choca las manos con el pequeño, quien le da palabras de ánimo. _

_Cuando el segundo round comienza, Tony no se centra en lo hermosa que Pepper se ve, ni en el agua que corre por su rostro, cortesía del pequeño enano. Su atención está más allá de todo, está en ese beso de recompensa, y él es alguien que toma cada reto en serio. Él no está acostumbrado a perder, y no es ese momento en el que comenzara a hacerlo. _

_Una serie de patadas, golpes y luego un knockout perfecto (K.O) en tan solo dos segundos. _

___Y la multitud grita enaltecida: Tony, Tony_ – __Grita en señal de triunfo moviendo sus manos como antes lo había hecho Pepper.__ – _Ha ganado Tony Stark. – _Dice con su mejor acento de comentarista de deportes._

_ Ya déjalo, Stark. Falta el desempate_ – comenta el pequeño, salpicando de agua al castaño. _

__ _Voy por ese beso_ – se inclina hacia ella para susurrar las palabras a su oído, enviando una serie de escalofríos por su espina dorsal. _

__ ¡_Gánale Pep! –_ se acerca el pequeño sentándose entre ellos y rompiendo la tensión creada en tan solo pocos segundos entre ambos._

_Ella lo mira de reojo y siente como su rostro imita muy bien su cabello rojo fresa, trata de respirar y siente la mirada no de uno, si no de ambos Tonys. Eso la vuelve aún más nerviosa._

_Tony sonríe, y es evidente que no hace esfuerzo alguno para ocultar el hecho de que él la está mirando atento. Sus miradas se funden por segunda vez ese día y si no es porque su teléfono suena, está completamente segura, de que aún estaría hechizada por esos increíbles ojos marrones. _

__ ¡_Mira la hora!_ – Suspira la pelirroja después de leer un mensaje de su hermana – _ya debes ir a la cama Ed. Y mañana tengo que trabajar temprano…

__ ¡_No!… aún es temprano_ – se queja el pequeño _– y aún no terminas el juego.

__ _Es un juego terminado chico_ – Tony la observa atento. – _Ve a dormir enano.

__ _Vamos cariño, subo en un minuto_. – Pepper sonríe y el pequeño acepta a regañadientes, dejándolos solos. _

_Está a punto de recoger sus pertenencias, cuando Tony c__coge sus manos y tira de ella hacia él, sus mejillas rozando entre sí.__ – _¿ya no quieres jugar?

_Su corazón empieza a latir salvajemente y siente que cada vez le falta el aire._

_Su mejilla se apoya en la suya cuando lentamente se vuelve hacia él. Siente el roce de su barba. Él suavemente aprieta un suave beso sobre su mejilla izquierda, y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Pepper puede notar su mirada llena de pasión y algo más que no sabe cómo interpretar que la está volviendo loca. __Puede sentir su aliento cálido colándose por sus labios mientras su corazón golpea fuertemente su pecho, es el beso que espera, ese beso que cambiará todo después de diez años. _

_Y en este instante Pepper se sintió perder... _

__ _Bang-Bang..._ el niño grita, mientras apunta con una pistola de agua en dirección de pecho de Anthony, antes de activar el mecanismo, y rociando agua sobre él. __– __¡_Estás muerto_! __– __El niño añade._

_Ambos se separan rápidamente, ruborizados y cubiertos de agua. __Pepper puede decir que __él no está contento cuando deja soltar un bufido y trata de eliminar el agua de su ropa. _

__ _¿Qué crees que haces?_ - le pregunta apuntándolo con su dedo. Sus ojos se abren como una sonrisa de complicidad aparece en su rostro. - _Lo siento, pensé que ya no tenía agua_ – se defiende el pequeño sin dejar de sonreír. _

__ _¡Por supuesto_! – __la incredulidad subrayó el tono burlón._

_Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. – _Pensé que estaba salvando a Pepper, parecía como si quisieras comértela o algo.

_Ella se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario del pequeño._

_Y eso es algo que realmente no sabremos, gracias a ti pensó Tony para sus adentros._

__ ¡_Vamos niño, vete a dormir! -_ hace señas con su mano, apurando al niño, quien no se ha movido un solo centímetro de su posición. _

__ ¡_No! Me quiero quedar con Pepper_ - él se acerca a ella y la abraza por las piernas._

__ ¡_No!

_ ¡SI!

_Ella sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes._

__ ¡_Déjalo, Tony!

_Tony se encoge de hombros. Y el pequeño niño se jala el párpado inferior de un ojo y le muestra la lengua a Tony a modo de burla al salir corriendo por las escaleras. Tony se apresura toma la pistola de agua del sillón y aprieta el agua que corre alrededor de la pared. _

__ _¡ Lero, lero, no me diste!_ - se burla divertido. Y le saca la lengua otra vez. _

__ __¡_Si hubiera querido darte ya estarías muerto! ¿Me oíste? ¡Muerto_! -Tony también le muestra la lengua y se da la vuelta indignado para sentarse en el sillón. _

__ _¡Yo no voy a advertirlo una vez más, Tony!

__ _¡Pero Pep!, quiero que se vaya a dormir_ - Ella sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes ante el tono de niño malcriado que estaba usando._

_ ¡Cállate gigantón!_ - se burla el pequeño. - _Y mejor suerte al apuntar la próxima vez.

__ ¡_Tú eres malcriado!_ – bromea mientras sus manos toman las del pequeño para guiarlo a la habitación._

* * *

__ _Creo que al niño le gustas Pep _–__ Él dice como ella sale lentamente de la habitación. _

_Le sonríe a los celos que él está mostrando.__ – _Puede ser, pero parece como si sólo quiere demostrar algo._ – _ Por cierto,¿Te has divertido?, Ed parecía haberlo hecho._– Ella sonríe tranquilamente._

_Se encontró con su mirada dura, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

__ _Es un malcriado y un llorón_ – él hace un mohín. – _Odio como era a esa edad.

_ Él es un buen chico Tony _ – ella afirma con seguridad._

__ _Cuando lo miro solo recuerdo cosas horribles, cosas que he intentado olvidar toda mi vida.

_Ella mira__ a los ojos marrones. Hay un nota de tristeza en sus ojos, y eso la está matando, no es su jefe tratando de coquetear o diciendo una de sus ejemplares líneas, es solo Tony, él está siendo sincero, está diciendo la verdad. _

_ ¡Tony!

___Ni siquiera recuerdo si mi padre me amaba cuando era un niño_.__ – __ Él baja su mirada al suelo, y ella siente como su corazón se cae ante sus palabras, si hay un momento de confesión, es precisamente este. _

_Los ojos de Pepper se llenan de lágrimas. _

__ ¿_Cómo puede alguien no amarte? _– ella le __responde mientras acaricia su rostro gentilmente con un dedo. _

_Tony suspira pesadamente. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer otra cosa, Pepper lo abraza tiernamente, dejándolo sin palabras ante su gesto._

_Puede escuchar como su corazón late suavemente y eso lo calma, cuando se separan, él no puede dejar de preguntarse que estaba mal en primer lugar. Se encuentra sonriendo y él le guiña un ojo, volviendo a su típica postura macho alfa._

__ ¿_Eso quiere decir, que un día volveremos a jugar?, Estoy seguro de que ganaré y conseguiré mi premio _– le pregunta divertido, tragando sus palabras y el efecto que tiene su respuesta en él, su estómago está loco y su arco está en llamas ante su sonrisa. _

__ _Tal vez, solo tal vez._ – Ella responde – _¿Eso es todo Stark?

__ _Eso es todo Potts. Feliz noche. ….

_Y solo por ese instante, Tony no se siente solo. Él por primera vez se siente amado. Y ansioso por volver a jugar._

* * *

_**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **_

_**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. Lamento la demora, siendo sincera me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, incluso logre escribir gran parte de los que vienen, pero este, sinceramente no salía. **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a través de sus comentarios. Ha sido sinceramente genial. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas. **_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

_**Nota: Los invitó a leer mi historia: Mi mamá, tú y yo. Piénsalo Iron man.**_

* * *

_**La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo: Juega con el niño que se cree adulto.**_

Oscuridad, todo lo que puede ver es una nube de sombras que no puede distinguir bien, un sonido fuerte proviene de ellas, y se está ahogando lentamente, aire es todo lo que necesita, pero no puede respirar, es demasiado caliente, demasiado fuerte la sensación que siente en su pecho.

El agua fría lo hace gritar su nombre y él tiene miedo de perderla para siempre.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y escupe a un lado de su cama, se toca el pecho y siente como su corazón late rápidamente, está empapado en sudor y su respiración es anormal.

Malditas pesadillas.

-Su ritmo cardiaco se ha elevado durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, señor. – sentencia Jarvis, y él suspira profundamente tratando las mil y una sensaciones en su mente.

Asiente hacia el techo como si expresara una conversación tacita con su IA y trata de tranquilizarse tomando respiraciones profundas. Pero nada de eso está funcionando.

Fija su vista en el reloj, son casi las cinco de la mañana y no recuerda alguna vez, que se haya despertado tan temprano. Suspira.

-¡Tony! – su voz suave tiene algo que no puede identificar. Voltea su rostro para encontrarse con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su cabello completamente desaliñado.

- ¿Enano que haces aquí? - es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar, no hay comentarios sarcásticos, ni gritos esta vez.

-Tuve una pesadilla – se limpia los ojos, que ahora se ven brillosos – y te escuche gritar – confiesa mirándolo con unos ojos tiernos - ¿también tuviste una pesadilla Tony? – sus ojos se abren con asombro.

-¿Tu estas bien? – desvía la conversación, no puede hablar del tema de sus propios sueños con nadie y mucho menos con un niño de seis años, que es nada más y nada menos que su mini yo del pasado.

-Um, si - responde sin poder mirarlo, su mirada fija en el suelo –el verano pasado quería jugar en la piscina con mamá - el pequeño comienza a explicar - pero ella estaba trabajando –el sonido de la voz pausada del castaño le indica continuar - ella dijo que no me acercara, pero no hice caso. Me resbale y caí.

Puede sentir como las lágrimas comienzan a querer irradiar fuera de sus propios ojos, como si un pensamiento atravesara su mente, un recuerdo de algo que cree que no sucedió. Algo que olvido.

Es la misma sensación, ahogo. El pequeño se le queda mirando con una expresión tímida.

-Pensé que iba a morir – susurra el niño completando su historia.

Él está mirando su cara ahora como si fuera transparente a él. Sinceramente, cree que el chico puede ver dentro de su alma, y eso lo asusta más que cualquier cosa. No ha limpiado allí por un tiempo. Uno realmente largo.

Tony se pasa las manos por su cabello mojado por el sudor. Se sienta en el suelo, que es donde el pequeño está ahora - ¿Puedo contarte un secreto, enano? – susurra al pequeño. Él asiente seriamente. - Yo realmente no quiero que te mueras.

-Y yo tampoco quiero que te mueras Tony – envuelve sus brazos tiernamente sobre él. Tony Stark es escéptico, es un abrazo que no sabe que venía, es una situación inesperada, pero hay algo en ese gesto, que lo hace sentirse reconfortado. Le toma unos segundos recuperarse y devolver el abrazo al niño.

Tal vez debe reconsiderarse a sí mismo, cuando era un niño. Por qué esta versión que dijo odiar, está haciéndolo cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! – susurra colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡Pronto, enano. Muy pronto! – Tony promete revolviendo suavemente su cabello.

Pocos minutos después, ambos están completamente dormidos.

* * *

La taza de café se aferra a su mano, tal como lo hace una lista de papeles ridículamente largos que debe leer para mañana, son solo las dos de la tarde y ya se siente exhausta por el resto del día.

Y esos pensamientos de él en su mente solo están haciendo que el día se aún más largo de lo que ya amenaza ser.

Puede escuchar risas que provienen fuera de la casa, Jarvis le ha indicado con su acento británico formal que su jefe se encuentra en el área de la piscina y ella realmente no sabe que pensar.

Por qué Tony Stark desde su cautiverio no ha tocado nada cerca del agua.

-Enano tienes que mantenerte derecho y patalear porque si no serás como una roca en el fondo del agua - instruye el castaño – Además las chicas adoran a un chico guapo que pueda nadar – sonríe divertidamente, y el niño con sus flotadores solo asiente para luego realizar el movimiento.

Sus ojos parpadean, Pepper se ha quedado sin respiración en el momento en el que sus ojos se encuentran con el pecho desnudo de nada más y menos el infame Tony Stark, un muy mojado Tony. Vestido únicamente con un par de bermudas negras que cuelgan deliciosamente bajo sus caderas.

Sus ojos parpadean involuntariamente, la sangre corre por sus mejillas mientras rápidamente vuelve su vista hacia el suelo. Maldice en voz baja, ha visto miles de veces a su jefe desnudo antes, pero ahora su presencia en bermudas, pecho y cabello mojado solo hace que su corazón se agite fuertemente, no ayuda nada a su cordura la imagen ahora está prácticamente grabada en su mente.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, armándose de valor, mira hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con su sonrisa depredadora. Su cuerpo a solo centímetros del suyo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - bromea, sus cejas levantadas mientras se seca con una toalla su pecho cincelado.

-¿Es en serio? - Ella se echa a reír nerviosamente, tratando de esquivar astutamente la situación

-Tu rostro es todo rojo – le dice inocentemente, el humor evidente en su voz. -¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? -murmura él, peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Ella sabe todo esto. Todo era un juego para él últimamente. Y todo gracias a su brillante idea,¡genial Pepper!, solo aumentas su ego, se dice a sí misma. Como si eso fuera posible, el ego de Tony debe superar la estratosfera como mucho.

Pero ella no es capaz de reunir la determinación para seguir adelante. No quiere juegos y menos después de lo que casi había sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¡Todavía estoy aquí! – se queja el pequeño desde el interior de la piscina.

Tony resopla y se aleja de Pepper. Otro momento perfectamente arruinado por ese niño.

-Acaba de llegar y ya está empezando a molestarme. - Tony susurra.

-¡ Hey Ed! – saluda la pelirroja divertida y aliviada por su intromisión. - ¿Aprendiendo a nadar?

- ¡No!, solo recordando cómo hacerlo – sonríe el pequeño, ahora chapoteando el agua a sus lados.

La pregunta no ha salido de sus labios, y sin embargo él ya se encuentra respondiendo.

-Los hombres inteligentes afrontan sus problemas alguna vez ¿no?, pensé que ya era tiempo de volver – explica el castaño y Pepper se encuentra notablemente sorprendida.

Feliz de que venza el miedo, ese miedo que ella sabe que lo paraliza en sus pesadillas. Es algo bueno, la llegada de ese niño a sus vidas, de eso está segura.

Tal vez es por eso que está aquí, necesitaba vencer su miedo – continua hablando sin dejar de mirarla – Pero eso lo sabremos cuando deje de cantar esa tonta canción todas las noches. ¡Espero sea pronto! – se ríe y el niño le saca la lengua traviesamente.

-Tony puedo nadar más rápido que tu – se mofa el pequeño, probando su punto al nadar de un lado a otro.

-¿Eso es un reto? – Tony pregunta lanzándose al agua sin pensarlo dos veces y salpicando agua hacia el chico.

-Juega bonito Tony - dice Pepper colocando su portátil junto a una mesita apartada de la piscina, y sentándose en una de las sillas, su taza de café aparentemente sigue en su mano. No deja de preguntarse cómo es posible que no la haya roto al tener esa vista.

-Él empezó - murmura Tony enviándole una de esas sonrisas que paraliza su espina dorsal.

Sí, no estaba equivocada, este sería un día de esos largos.

* * *

-¡Pero ese juego yo lo conozco!, ¡es muy viejo! – replica el pequeño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – soy más sabio de los que piensas.

Tony se ríe, han discutido un par de minutos acerca de unos juegos de mesa. Le está empezando a agradar el chico, bueno por lo menos ya no lo odia tanto.

-Perdóname ancestro fósil, testigo de los dinosaurios, hijo de tutankamon - Tony sonríe insoportablemente victorioso. No sería Tony sin la actitud arrogante e infantil.

- Deberíamos pedirle que se bañe con nosotros – susurra el pequeño olvidando fácilmente su comentario y desviando su atención hacia Pepper.

-Me leíste el pensamiento.

-No es difícil hacerlo- sonríe el pequeño - te conozco muy bien.

-Bueno, bueno deja de alabarte a ti mismo – responde sin dejar la burla de lado - ¿Señorita Potts tiene un momento? – pregunta posando su mirada en ella, quien parece estar concentrada tecleando en su portátil.

-¿Si?

- ¿Quieres meterte a la piscina con nosotros? – añade el pequeño antes de que el hombre pueda hablar. Tony lo mira con desaprobación.

A pesar de que él está hablando descubre que sólo puede concentrarse en una sola cosa.

Lo ridículamente sexy que luce Tony Stark saliendo del agua. Debería ser ilegal lucir así, o ser así de guapo.

Aunque podría considerar su oferta. Hace bastante calor, no es como si pudiera pasar algo más.

Pero ella nunca haría eso.

En cambio, ella sonríe con recato.

-Tengo bastante trabajo con que ponerme al día chicos, pero ustedes diviértanse – sonríe a ambos y puede ver la mirada desconcertada de Tony. Sabe que algo no anda bien con ella hoy. Maldito instinto para las mujeres.

-¡Pepper! – le llama con una voz suave, que usa solo en las ocasiones en las que está con ella- Este pequeñín puede sentirse decepcionado – dice con la típica mirada de cachorro herido.

De repente, se inclina hacia adelante, presiona su mejilla contra la de ella, los labios contra su oído - ¿Estás segura de no quieres nadar con nosotros?

-Mmm – respuesta nerviosa - sí, todavía estoy segura.

-Eres realmente una locura – Tony se ríe como si ha dicho la cosa más divertida sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Qué? - exclama la pelirroja, con una pequeña nota de histeria.

-Negarse este cuerpo - dice, sacudiendo la cabeza y gesticulando hacia su físico.

Se burla y lo empuja de nuevo hacia el marco de la piscina – sigue nadando Stark.

-Sí, señora – dice riendo en voz alta.

* * *

Trabajó durante las tres horas siguientes encerrada en su oficina, con poca interrupción. Pepper se sorprendió por el hecho de que su jefe se estaba llevando bien con el pequeño, luego de la piscina, los vio jugar una serie de juegos de vídeo, comer unas golosinas, y criticar netamente los programas infantiles mostrados en la tv. Eso ha hecho relativamente fácil su trabajo esa tarde, no hay quejas, ni peleas en 180 minutos y eso la llena de alegría.

Aunque sabe que esa alegría se disipa rápidamente gracias a los pensamientos erráticos que ahora está teniendo después de la noche anterior. Le gustó un poco, bueno demasiado si es sincera, la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos. Suspiro. Tenía que conseguir mantener sus hormonas bajo control antes de que ella hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera, y pudiera destruir el puesto que le ha tomado años construir.

No Pepper Potts no podía ser influenciada bajo los encantos de Tony Stark, no después de ser inmune tantos años. Solo debía evitarlo por el resto del día.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, parado justo en la puerta de la oficina, una sonrisa en su rostro y un vaso de su mejor licor en una de sus manos.

Era extraño, pero podía adivinar sus movimientos. Aún sin mirarlo, percibía su mirada fija en ella, tan penetrante que era casi una caricia.

Tony estaba actuando inocentemente mientras caminaba tocando cada objeto del espacio entre ellos. Se detuvo contemplando el tablero de ajedrez que hace años había comprado para ella.

-En la vida como el ajedrez hay muchas formas de ganar – pronuncio con su sonrisa galante pegada a su rostro. Ella lo miro evitando a toda costa rodar sus ojos.

-¡Sí!, pero ya tú no puedes sorprenderme sé muy bien cómo darle las vueltas a tus trucos y salir ganando – respondió ella sin dejar de colocar toda su atención en las ultimas cotizaciones de las nuevas acciones de Industrias Stark en el mercado.

-Ha pasado el tiempo, he aprendido trucos nuevos. ¿No sientes curiosidad? – él sonrió divertido moviéndose de un lado a otro de la oficina.

-¿Curiosidad? - pensó por un momento su respuesta antes de admitir un sonoro sí - pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme – ella tecleó en su computador - no si no nada que ganar - sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando la realización de sus propias palabras llego a ella.

-¿Cómo qué? – él siguió el mismo juego que ella misma comenzó. Nada más divertido que una distraída Pepper Potts. - ¿Qué quieres ganar de mí?

Ella rodó los ojos, cerró su portátil y se levantó. Seguía continuamente jugando con ella, y ella lo dejaba, ¿que tenía en la cabeza últimamente?. Era hora de parar el juego. Estaba cansada de jugar. Años de juegos arrogantes y sonrisas platónicas.

-Cualquiera que nos haya podido escuchar pensaría que hablábamos de otra cosa que no fuera un juego de ajedrez - admitió con vergüenza apoderándose de sus mejillas, ya teñidas de rosa.

Tony estableció cuidadosamente el vaso sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

Pepper lo miró con ansiedad mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Su cálido aliento le calentaba la mejilla cuando él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado.

Ella se puso rígida, tragando con fuerza la posibilidad de alejarse, su mente acelerada. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño sin control de su cuerpo. Mirando a sus ojos, vio el dolor y la confusión que le devolvía con la mirada.

Acaba esto con ella, ella es demasiado buena para ti, repetía en su cabeza mientras una de sus manos libres le acariciaba el cabello rojo.

-¿Y tu como puedes saber si me refería a otra cosa? – dijo en tono de burla, mirándola con sus ojos picaros.

No tenía idea de esa nueva sensación que trajo el rozar de sus manos sobre su cintura y las caricias de su mano sobre su cabello. Él se encontró con que ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

Espera algún comentario arrogante de algún tipo del que ella es experta y una risa. En cambio, sus dedos encuentran su barbilla, y ella levanta suavemente su cara así que él está mirando directamente a ella. Su expresión es seria.

-¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo Tony?

-Porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. – Murmura a medias.

Pepper traga el gran nudo que se ha formado en su garganta mientras absorbe la sinceridad de sus palabras. Ella cierra los ojos por un breve instante para recoger sus pensamientos antes de soltar su rostro y alejarse un paso atrás. No iba a ser fácilmente encantada por él.

Probablemente no. Ella suspiró.

-¡Pero eso es culpa tuya! – se queja sin poder mirarlo - Siempre juegas con mi cabeza. Nunca sé lo que es real y lo que es un juego para ti.

-¡Tienes un problema hay gente que cambia! – responde evitando salir herido por las palabras que sabe que son verdad. Hasta cuando seguiría viéndolo como el Dios del sexo.

-Bueno, eso no está sucediendo. Te lo dije antes, no soy ese tipo de mujer - Ella lanza sus manos en el aire en señal de frustración. ¡Ugh! Puedes tener cualquier mujer a tus pies, solo déjame en paz Tony.

-¡Dame una oportunidad, Potts!. Deja que te lleve a cenar - Su tono es insistente mientras da un paso hacia adelante dejando unos centímetros entre ellos.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme a cenar cuando los dos sabemos que sólo quieres dormir conmigo y no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

-Tal vez he cambiado de opinión - Murmura, el sabor de su dulce aliento bailando en sus labios. Sólo necesita apoyarse en unos pocos centímetros y finalmente podría besarla.

-¡Me tengo que ir! - Ella respira, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-¡Por favor! Vamos a cenar mañana en la noche, como amigos, eso es todo lo que pido - Dice en voz baja mientras extiende la mano para meter un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja.

-¡No puedo! – Ella dice con dolor - Yo no voy a mentir y decir que no me siento atraída por ti, porque lo soy. Por Dios todas las mujeres de esta ciudad lo son, pero solo me harás daño. ¡Así que por favor!, si realmente quieres ser mi amigo, detén todo esto.

-¡Está bien!. ¡Amigos! – dice pensando bien sus palabras por unos segundos - Puedo conformarse con eso - Sonríe vacilante dando un paso atrás lejos de ella, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría controlar su necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

Pero estaba decidido a demostrarle que esto ya no era un juego, solo necesitaba comenzar a moldear su plan, poco a poco la iba a conquistarla, de eso estaba seguro o se dejaba de llamar Tony Stark.

_**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **_

_**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. Si me he demorado al actualizar y lo siento mucho, de verdad lo hago. **_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, me llenan mucho a la hora de escribir el nuevo capitulo. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas. **_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

* * *

_**La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Los niños y los cachorros tienen el mismo efecto en las chicas. **_

_El __amor__ es un concepto universal relativo a la __afinidad__ entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista._

_Amor, es ese tipo de palabra que crees que solo existe en novelas cursis y en programas con un gran ranking de audiencia. Es esa palabra que describen los filósofos, como el punto culminante de la felicidad, y aquella palabra que envuelve la mente de Tony Stark. _

_Es un poco después del mediodía, cuando dos morenos ocupan los asientos del gran sofá ubicado en la sala Stark. Tony por su lado no ha dejado de tratar de leer una nota instructiva de la revista mecánica popular, como si fuera a aprender algo más, él es un genio, pero, en fin nunca se sabe._

-¡Vaya¡! Debo estar haciendo algo realmente bueno, pues los ángeles están visitándome el día de hoy – sonríe el menor de los morenos paseándose galante y con un porte seductor mientras observa coquetamente a la pelirroja que acaba de entrar.

Un vaso de whiskey adorna su mano derecha. Y una mirada provocativa su rostro. No tiene mas de 22 años, pero tiene una gran experiencia con las chicas, su ídolo principal siempre ha sido el multimillonario Stark. De allí puede sacarse una gran imagen mental.

Tony observa atento toda la situación desviando su vista de la revista que ahora yace en el suelo, ¿cuándo fue que el hermanito de su mejor amigo se volvió un conquistador? No tenía 12 años hace un par de años, como vuela el tiempo.

Su rostro cambia cuando ve la expresión divertida en Pepper. Ella parece sentir su mirada en ella, así que posa sus perfectos ojos claros en él, su fuego le quema unos segundos y su corazón late tan rápido como un colibrí. Se está olvidando de respirar.

Así que el desliza su mirada lejos de ella.

Pepper mira a Rhodey. - ¿Te pertenece a ti?

El moreno asiente con la cabeza y se ríe en voz baja. - Sí, es mi hermano menor. Puedes ignorarlo, todos lo hacemos.

-No lo escuches hermosa, soy impresionante y él está celoso- se defiende el moreno dejando ver su mejor sonrisa antes de besar castamente la mano de Pepper. – mi nombre es John.

Ella le sonríe y se presenta. Hablan por un par de minutos y es solo su celular el que le recuerda la serie de interminables cosas que debe hacer, así que les regala una sonrisa a ambos hombres y se marcha.

-Ella es hermosa, estoy absolutamente enamorado – confiesa mirando como su cuerpo se balancea antes de salir, sus piernas son perfectas y su cabello es el de una diosa.

-¡Oye niño que te crees que al morir Frank Sinatra, reencarno en tu cuerpo! – se queja Tony al darse cuenta de las miradas del moreno hacia su chica.

-¡Oye me gusta esa vibra protectora Stark! – bromea divertido. Sonriendo ante su enojo.

_La complejidad de los sentimientos que abarca hacen que el amor sea especialmente difícil de definir de un modo consistente, aunque, básicamente, el amor es interpretado de dos formas: bajo una concepción __altruista__, basada en la compasión y la colaboración, y bajo otra __egoísta__, basada en el interés individual y la rivalidad. _

-¡Este chico es toda una cajita de sorpresas! - John suelta una sonrisa al verlo descender por las escaleras, gracias a su hermano, ha sido prácticamente el niñero del pequeño toda la mañana, tanto su hermano mayor como un importante Tony Stark han determinado que su vida es demasiado complicada para atender los juegos de un niño en horario matutino.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! - Tony se queja dramáticamente - Pónganle un lazo y envuélvanlo como regalo de navidad.

-¿Son esos celos los que escucho en tu voz Tony? – pregunta Rhodey sarcásticamente.

Tony le da una mirada de quédate callado. Rodhey solo ríe fuertemente.

-Te lo digo, es como un genio dotado de habilidades con las chicas – cuenta el moreno emocionado – será uno de esos casanovas cuando este mayor – asegura el moreno.

- No puedo imaginarlo – Rodhey interviene mirando con descaro un victorioso Tony Stark.

-No es por presumir pero si soy el mejor – susurra Tony por lo bajo – mi reputación me precede – hace un gesto con sus cejas.

-Observa y aprende Jim - dice John chocando la mano con el pequeño en forma cómplice, quien ahora se muestra interesado en la conversación, John ha estado enseñándole toda la mañana como ser un galán - ¿Ed que tengo que hacer si una chica se enoja conmigo? - El castaño se cruza de hombros esperando la respuesta del pequeño.

-Mírala con ojos de cachorro hasta que ella te perdone. - El niño sonríe para luego hacer una demostración perfecta de los ojos increíbles al único estilo del gato con botas de Shrek.

-Wow… Eso fue… ¡Genial! - su hermano solo rueda los ojos mientras que Tony no puede dejar de mirar.

-Y que lo digas. Él es un pequeño Don juan. Mira. Ed. ¿Qué se le dice siempre a una chica?

-Dile siempre que esta linda. Y nunca, nunca digas que esta gorda.

-¡Exacto!- el moreno asiente, Tony no deja de estar sorprendido.

-¿y?- desafía el moreno, a sabiendas que al pequeño le falta decir algo más.

-Sé un caballero, regálale flores.

-Mi madre querría adoptarte. -Dice el coronel revolviendo su cabello. – Edward le regala una sonrisa.

-Siguiente. Esta es realmente difícil. Me tomó años perfeccionarla, pero él tiene talento nato - señala al chico sonriente. – Ed ¡si mi chica se enoja conmigo, yo preguntó y ella dice que no es nada!, ¿qué hago?

-Ummm - el niño piensa, hasta que se apura al añadir. - Acércate y abrázala, nunca, nunca te marches o ella podría llorar.

-¿Viene con un instructivo o algo así? – Apunta Rhodey sonriente.

-Lo siento hermano solo entreno a los pequeños que aún tienen esperanzas con las chicas. - Sonríe divertidamente John.

Tony suelta una carcajada.

-Bienvenido al mundo de las citas. ¿Citas para Dummies? – dice deliberadamente llevando un nuevo vaso con licor fuerte a sus labios.

-Wow. – Tony respira, sonriendo. -¿Hay un libro sobre este tipo de cosas?

-Solo quiero comercializar mis grandiosas ideas. ¡Así es! - Afirma mirando de reojo a su hermano y a su ídolo Tony Stark. – Incluso te serviría para conquistar a esa pelirroja sexy- el castaño está a punto de replicar, pero el moreno continua con su explicación motivadora – no creas que no he visto esas miradas, quemarían a toda una ciudad entera – se ríe como el rostro de Tony no expresa nada –sigue mis consejos Stark, es un plan a prueba de fallas – Termina con una sonrisa segura.

-Solo el hecho de que Pepper no lo quiere demasiado cerca, Tony es todo un capullo y nosotros dos no hemos tenido una relación seria en aproximadamente…. Se pierde en sus pensamientos…. Si como un año. No eres exactamente el chico para dar consejos John – sentencia Rhodey.

-¡Uff! Eso es mi querido hermano mayor lo que yo llamo margen de error - Se ríe. Y deja el vaso que ha estado paseando en sus manos sobre la mesa de café que adorna la sala. - En fin debo irme, un par de chicas rubias me llaman si ustedes me entienden – sonríe característicamente haciendo una mueca- Tranquilo Ed, nuestro plan es tan a prueba de balas que Superman estará completamente celoso –le dice al niño ganándose una mirada de parte de ambos hombres, en su rostro se lee la confusión ante sus palabras - Recuerda todos mis consejos – se despide con un abrazo y una sonrisa a los hombres.

- Gracias J – el pequeño sonríe.

- De nada chico – sonríe y se da la vuelta para salir fuera de la mansión Stark.

* * *

Tiempo después el coronel se instala en la oficina del castaño, una misión de seguridad especial que implica un asesoramiento de su parte vía satélite con el complejo militar localizado en Dubai. Por lo que ambos castaños están solos en la sala. El niño ve caricaturas tranquilamente, acostado en la alfombra, mientras su yo del futuro juega tetris en su nuevo celular.

Y si alguien se pregunta quién es el niño entre ambos, bueno es algo difícil de responder. Por el hecho de que ambos son tan parecidos que da miedo, es algo que Tony quiere negarse pero en el fondo sabe que no puede hacerlo.

-No sé qué es peor no poderme deshacerme de ti o no saber qué hacer al respecto – el castaño comenta tan pronto como el niño se sienta junto a él, ambos dejan escapar un suspiro y se miran sin decir nada por aproximadamente por dos minutos.

-¡Estamos peor que antes! - se pasa las manos masajeando su sien constantemente - Hay tanto que debo arreglar y no sé por dónde empezar – susurra el castaño al mirar al pequeño.

-Podrías hacer que los chicos no se metan más conmigo – el pequeño lo observa atento y él continua - son malos conmigo y siempre me hacen sentir mal.

Tony abre los ojos y su quijada cae, está a punto de sonreír, y su rostro simula una imagen de alguien con una bombilla sobre su cabeza, eureka se dice a sí mismo.

-¡Como no se me ocurrió antes! – Se queja revolviendo su cabello – por eso estas aquí tengo que enseñarte a defenderte – él sonríe victorioso y el niño tiene una expresión bastante parecida a la que él tenía tan solo unos segundos atrás.

-¿Conoces quién puede enseñarme a pelear? – pregunta el pequeño con asombro.

-De hecho si, ¡vamos enano! – Se levanta rápidamente pidiéndole al niño que haga lo mismo – mientras más rápido sepas defenderte más rápido volverás al pasado.

– Tienen que respetarte como hacen conmigo ya sabes ´´Si te ríes mueres ´´

- ¡Si te ríes te mueres! – repite el chico saltando por todo el lugar y riendo.

Tony solo rueda los ojos. - Jarvis llama a Happy y dile que venga al gimnasio - instruye el castaño sin dejar de poner los ojos ante el chico gritando, riendo y repitiendo sus palabras.

Oficialmente este chico debería tener un botón de pagado, piensa Tony para sí.

**_Ya en el gimnasio._**

-¡Muy bien!, estamos aquí para enseñarte a defenderte muchacho – sonríe Happy amablemente al pequeño. Un ceño de confusión se lee en su rostro.

_ ¡Primera mala idea! - susurra Rhodey viendo toda la escena.

_ ¡Primera asombrosa idea querrás decir! - aclara el castaño incorporándose al ring junto a su guardaespaldas y a su mini yo.

_ Yo solo digo - Rhodey se cruza de brazos - espero que al final del día ese niño no termine sin un yo del futuro porque accidentalmente Pepper lo mato - sonríe.

_ ¡Na! Le encantará la idea – sonríe sin siquiera pensar en el asunto.

Ella estará absolutamente furiosa cuando se entere. De eso está seguro el coronel.

El pequeño se para delante de Tony moviéndose de un lado a otro, y una sonrisa malvada aparece en los labios del castaño cuando él lo golpea suavemente, de hecho realmente muy suave en la cabeza.

- ¡Me pegaste! – exclama el pequeño completamente ofendido con los ojos particularmente abiertos.

- ¡Desafortunadamente lo hice! – Le sonríe divertido - pero no voy a sufrir por ello, mejor aprovechar la situación - le dice riendo antes de golpear suevamente su cabeza otra vez.

-¡Hey mira Pepper! Superhéroe trabajando – dice al verla entrar al gimnasio una sonrisa galante rellena sus labios.

Ella le lanza una mirada de ¿Qué te pasa? a Tony antes de voltearse a mirar al pequeño en la lona, su rostro está protegido con un casco y en sus manos lleva un par de guantes de color rojo a juego con su camiseta.

-No quiero preguntar qué sucede aquí, porque me lo estoy imaginando – Pepper lo fusila con la mirada. Antes de colocarse las manos sobre el rostro.

-¡Happy solo está ayudando al chico! – dice Tony inocentemente, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa. - Es simplemente una ganancia. Es parte del plan. Ya sabes volver al pasado – explica con un movimiento de manos que ella considera exagerado.

-¿Tan siquiera sabes lo que significa o dices lo primero que se te ocurre al hablar?

-Si quieres algo en la vida, búscalo, ve por ese sueño. Eso es todo lo que sé. – él se cruza de brazos sonriendo divertido ante su reacción completamente exasperada.

Ella se ríe - No tienes idea de lo bizarro que suena eso último.

Happy mueve su cabeza en señal de desaprobación hacia el mayor de los castaños, comienza a enseñarle un par de movimientos al pequeño, quien asiente y los repite siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Él sonríe complacido luego de un par de minutos.

- No lo olvides – dice Happy – 1, 2, 3 – explica moviéndose detrás de él y arreglando la posición de las manos del pequeño al realizar un golpe. -Así podrás noquearlo.

El niño se ríe, y se para armándose de valor nuevamente frente a Tony, quien no ha dejado de observar a su asistente.

-¡Vamos lánzalo fuera de la lona!, desquítate con Tony por lo que te hizo – señala Happy divertido.

Tony se lleva la mano al pecho y simula ser herido por su comentario.

El chico se mueve rápido para alguien de su edad, es bastante ágil y acierta varios golpes en un malhumorado pero divertido Tony.

-¡Tranquilo pequeño Tyson!, no querrás morderlo - se ríe Happy junto con el coronel y Pepper al ver como Tony está en el suelo del ring y el pequeño sobre él - además no le pegas estando en el suelo – Happy se ríe nuevamente divertido observando a su jefe pelear con el pequeño.

-A mí me pegan cuando estoy en el suelo – susurra el niño moviendo sus puños tratando de golpear a su yo del futuro.

-¡Vamos Ed! – anima Pepper divertida con la situación.

-¿Y a quien le vas? – Tony se queja a medias, con algo que se parece sospechosamente a un puchero en sus labios.

Pepper niega con la cabeza, como diciendo: ¡Increíble! antes de salir y continuar con sus labores en la oficina.

-¿Quién te pega?, ¿pero por qué? – pregunta un Happy desconcertado.

-Los chicos del colegio son malos con él – explica Tony al levantarse.

-Entonces chico sigamos entrenando, te aseguró que con esos movimientos no te molestaran más- Happy dice con confianza guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

_**3 horas después. **_

-¿Qué pasa pingüino, donde es la fiesta? – pregunta Tony viendo como el chico baja las escaleras perfectamente vestido y peinado.

-Tengo una cita – declara el pequeño tomando aire, su aspecto le da un look nervioso.

Tony se echó a reír. - Eres gracioso enano - El pequeño no se ríe, se mantiene en una posición estoica, así que el castaño abre la boca nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es que tú tienes una cita? – pregunta Tony confundido. – No tuve mi primera cita hasta que cumplí trece o tal vez catorce.

-Claro, tu siempre vas directo a la cama Tony – bromea el coronel.

-¿Para qué alguien querría ir a la cama? – interviene el pequeño confuso.

Ambos hombres se ríen.

- Me había olvidado de que eres un enanito ingenuo aún – Tony sonríe y revuelve el cabello del niño logrando una mueca por parte de él. - ¿Así que quien es la chica?

-¡No te estoy diciendo! – declara el pequeño firmemente sentándose en el sillón y observando su reloj de forma nerviosa.

- ¡Adivinaré, soy un genio, que no se te olvide chico! – dice con aire de suficiencia compartiendo una mirada de pura diversión con su amigo.

- Sería difícil cuando lo repites todo el tiempo – murmura el niño.

-¿Así que es una chica del parque? – Pregunta mirándolo detenidamente, el chico solo le da una mirada seria – ¿es del colegio?

-Sigo en el futuro, no puedo salir con alguien del pasado - anuncia esto como si fuera la conclusión más obvia del mundo.

-¡Bien! Solo no te enojes enano – Tony se ríe – ¿es una chica de mi oficina? – Levanta una ceja - ¿la que vende los helados?

-Dejar de adivinar o no te estoy diciendo – interviene el niño cruzándose de hombros. Tony asiente – es la chica más bonita que conozco y conoceré en toda mi vida.

- ¡Wao esto es grande! – Tony exclama dándole golpecitos en el hombre - ¿le pedirás que tome tu mano o la invitaras a comer helado? – El moreno logra contener una sonrisa ante sus palabras. Sin embargo el pequeño lo mira enfadado.

-Le pediré que sea mi novia– sentencia el niño completamente sonrojado.

Tony se pone rígido. Por qué no recuerda haber tenido una novia en, si bueno aproximadamente nunca.

-¿Qué? – es lo único que pregunta el niño admirando la reacción de Tony.

-Yo no soy el que dijo algo impactante. Tu eres es el que tiene mariposas calientes en el estómago.

-Te lleva una gran ventaja tu mini tu – Las cejas de Rhodey se elevaron cómicamente. - Es un imán para las chicas. – suelta un risa que no sabía que tenía contenida.

Tony se queja un poco. No puedo creer que su amigo haya dicho eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -murmura, señalando con el dedo acusador hacia su pecho.

-Nada - responde él, levantando las manos - Nada en absoluto. Es solo que el hecho de que él tenga una cita – señala al niño – y tú, estés solo en casa conmigo un viernes - una risa resuena.

-Es que Pepper le dijo que no – explica el niño.

-¿Le pediste una cita a Pepper? - se detiene, volviéndose hacia él, riéndose con una sonrisa satisfecha que queda claramente plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué es esto?¿ La Inquisición española? - dice molesto ante las miradas tanto de su amigo como la del pequeño que sonríe burlonamente.

-¿lo hiciste?

-La pregunta ofende Platypus.

-Le gusta Pepper, y ella le dijo que no – replica el niño nuevamente.

-¿Soy realmente tan fácil de leer? – suspira tirándose sobre su gran sofá.

Rhodey se ríe una vez más ante la expresión de Tony – Intenta nuevamente, estoy seguro de que ella dirá que si con el tiempo. El amor entre ustedes es algo que ha estado simplemente en el aire todos estos años.

-Elemental mi querido Watson – bromea el pequeño regalándole una mirada divertida a Tony.

Amor, es una palabra fuerte, incluso ellos podían verlo, entonces ¿porque a él le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos?, Pepper era una mujer atractiva, él lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde siempre, así que ¿por qué ahora se sentía completamente distinto? No era un deseo nada más, era más. Mucho más.

Está a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abre, indicando que la cita de su mini yo ha llegado….

_**Continuará… **_

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a quienes leen mi historia, lo primero que debo decir es gracias, por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo que han aportado a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, en serio lo hago. **

**Este capítulo, está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que comentan, que me siguen y que tienen mi historia en sus favoritos, y a quienes leen por primera vez, gracias por leer.**

**Aquí se responde una gran pregunta. Así que solo me queda: **

**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas.**

**Besos y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

_La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos._

* * *

**Tony 2.0 Versión mejorada.**

Está a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abre, indicando que la cita de su mini yo ha llegado.

Él chasquea su lengua en reproche cuando se aleja de ella y sigue caminando, hay una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, que está tratando de controlar, pero para su propia desgracia está fallando miserablemente.

Su vestimenta es sencilla, un par de jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca con colores rosas y colores pálidos de un tono aún más claro, y su cabello está suelto hasta sus hombros, pequeños y definidos rizos caen sutilmente.

Abre la boca con una expresión de ofensa fingida - ¡Oh! claro que no – añade con incredulidad - ¿Esto es en serio?

Ella toma una respiración profunda y asiente con la cabeza.

Antes que siquiera pueda preguntar algo más, el pequeño está al lado de la hermosa mujer, y la saluda con un abrazo y la sonrisa oficial de Tony Stark.

Ella suspira, ante lo raro de la situación, o tal vez por el simple hecho, de que es simplemente él siendo él, y es ella tratando de comportarse a su alrededor de manera respetable y simple.

Sigue mirándola con sus ojos marrones, ellos se abren tan amplios como sus grandes y suaves labios. Espera un minuto, se regaña a sí misma, ella no sabe si son suaves o no.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente lindo?

-¡Te ves hermosa Pepper! – su voz resuena, simple, ronca y aterciopelada. Podría jurar que está ruborizada con el cumplido.

Hay algo seriamente mal con ella, pero este definitivamente no es el momento para deducirlo.

-¡Sí! – Asiente el pequeño castaño sin dejar de sonreír – muy bonita. Esto es para ti Pep – la toma de las manos y le entrega un ramillete de rosas rosadas.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte Ed, muchas gracias – sonríe ella.

-Sí, sí que dulce enano - hace un gesto con sus manos apartándola de él - ¿Podemos hablar señorita Potts?

Ella asiente y lo sigue hacia su oficina.

-¿Una cita Pep? ¿Con él? – se queja Tony dando vueltas por el lugar.

-Me pidió que viera una película con él, dijo que no quería estar solo, ya que saldrías con Rhodey – explica ella calmadamente.

Pequeño astuto, piensa Tony. Su rostro se contrae.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene este chico?, parece gustarte – se escucha el tono de celos en su voz.

-No pude evitarlo - se defiende -Parecía un cachorrito, creo que son sus ojos.

-él tiene mis ojos – señala Tony – y sin embargo no te veo diciéndome ¡si Tony vamos a salir!.

-Sí, pero sus ojos de alguna manera son más cálidos, como si no se escondiera el secreto del peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Ah, y por último, ahí está. El elefante en la habitación. Es simplemente una dulce pelea de alguien que ya no recuerda ser, con la peor versión actual de él, claro todo según ella.

-No es el peso del mundo Pep, es solo genialidad y conocimiento. Pero disfruta tu cita. Pásala fantásticamente bien con el enano molesto – dice dejándola sola en la oficina.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios. Tony el multimillonario, filántropo, mujeriego, está completamente celoso de su mini yo.

Es algo que no podría creer.

* * *

Rodhey se ha ido, dejándolos solos con su peculiar situación, ya se enterará de los detalles mañana.

El pequeño castaño se esfuerza por colocar todo en su sitio, un par de mantas, un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz, y sodas en una mesa cerca, así como también observa un par de películas hasta encontrar una que parece gustarle.

-Pep, creo que te gustará esta película – sonríe y ella no puede evitar reírse de los ojos de cachorro que le está dando. Ellos son su actual debilidad.

– Seguro que sí, yo sólo estoy haciendo esto por esos lindos ojos que tienes – él se sonroja y ella sonríe.

-¿Acabo de oír que le gusta mirarme señorita Potts? – dice el mayor de los castaños con una sonrisa depredadora cubriendo su rostro. Le guiña un ojo divertido. Ella pone los ojos.

- Volver a la negación, aún sigues en esa fase – mueve su cabeza en sentido de desaprobación ante sus actos – ya veo.

Tiene un pequeño diablito en la cara cuando su sonrisa se extiende al tiempo que se siente en el gran sillón dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos. - Llama al sombrerero loco haremos una fiesta de té con invitados – le dice al pequeño divirtiéndose con su expresión exasperada.

-¡Vete Tony! – se cruza de hombros, haciendo un gran puchero.

-¡No! – Declara sin moverse - en realidad pienso que es una gran idea ver una película todos juntos.

-Vete, no quiero que estés aquí. Quiero ver la película con Pepper.

-Lamentablemente para ti, esta es mi casa y pienso quedarme tanto como quiera – se ríe de su ceño fruncido.

-¡Tony! – le grita utilizando sus manos para hacer palanca y lograr moverlo de su posición cómoda.

Ella frunce el ceño, pero se puede ver que ella está luchando contra el impulso de sonreír ante sus riñas infantiles.

-¡Alto los dos! – Dice haciendo énfasis en su palabras y evitando una risa – Vamos a ver la película los tres juntos.

-¡Bien! – se queja el pequeño tomando la mano de la pelirroja y sentándose junto a ella, sin dejar de mirar a Tony con enojo.

**35 minutos después**… la película es Robots

-Estoy seguro que podría crear un mejor robot que ese – comenta el pequeño inmerso en la película - Incluso podría volar.

-Sí, un par de turbinas de propulsión, un mecanismo de vuelo integrado y unos rayos laser lo mejorarían notablemente. Además el color podría cambiarse por un tono de…

- Rojo – completa el niño - Como el color del auto de papá – sigue el niño con una sonrisa.

Tony se remueve de su asiento para mover su cabello en burla. Solo ese pequeño gesto de complicidad entre ambos, hace que el corazón de Pepper salte. Él es completamente ajeno al efecto que tiene sobre ella y su corazón traicionero, no la ayuda en nada. Se emociona con tan solo tenerlo cerca, y desde hace días, eso ocurre con una facilidad que da miedo.

Él le está dando esa mirada otra vez. Esa que hace que su estómago haga un salto hacia adelante y atrás.

Es justo el final de la película, y esa mirada continua atormentándola. Otra cosa más, en la lista interminable de por qué es una horrible idea querer a Tony Stark.

-¡Bien!, hora de dormir enano – Tony sonríe haciendo señas al chico. - Pepper y yo podemos ir a la feria ya que la noche es joven.

-¡No!, es mi cita, yo iré a la feria con ella. Tu vete a dormir.

No queriendo una nueva discusión ella se apura por añadir – Mejor vamos los tres.

-Después de ti –responde Ed sencillamente viéndola levantarse del sillón.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta Pepper divertida antes sus gestos.

-Porque eres muy bonita – agrega rápidamente seguido por la sonrisa registrada marca personal de Tony Stark.

-Aprendes rápido chico – susurra Tony cuando siente que Pepper no puede escucharlos.

El chico solo le da una mirada seria.

**30 minutos después** los tres han llegado al sitio, la feria que se asienta sobre la acogedora ciudad de Malibu.

El pequeño Tony mira con emoción todo el lugar, va corriendo a las estaciones de juegos y se aproxima a las atracciones mecánicas.

Qué fácil es deshacerse de un niño, piensa Tony para sí, mientras admira la belleza de su asistente, quien gracias a su ingenio, ahora es solo suya.

Por qué Tony no comparte, es un maniático egoísta, y mucho menos si se trata de Pepper, eso está absolutamente claro.

-¡Vamos Pep!, tenemos que subir a la montaña rusa primero – grita eufórico hacia ella tomándola de la mano.

-¿Por qué no subes con Tony primero? – le insta con el propósito de aliviar la tensión entre ellos. El camino desde la mansión a la feria, estuvo lleno de miradas de enfado y sacadas de lengua.

-Mi vida estará en las manos de copo de nieve aquí presente – dice señalando a Tony y una mueca viene después de eso - yo estaría más seguro de subir acompañado de nitroglicerina.

Ella se ríe, ¿de dónde saca esto niño esos comentarios? – está bien, vamos, yo subiré contigo.

Ambos castaños se miran, y el pequeño se ríe triunfante.

Por qué Tony no comparte, es un maniático egoísta, y es algo que suele hacer desde niño. Casi lo había olvidado. Nada podía ser tan fácil después de todo.

* * *

Se suben a un par de atracciones un par de veces, incluyendo las sillas voladoras, que por el rostro pálido de la pelirroja es probablemente una atracción peligrosa, horrible a la que nunca deben volver a subir.

-Dicen que si matas una estrella, ella vuelve con vida – comenta el niño, sacando un tema casual.

-¿Estás seguro que esa estrella no tiene pantalones cortos? Eso suele suceder en nickelodeon.

Hace una mueca a su comentario - Lo vi en un documental. ¿Te gustan los documentales Pep?

Ella asiente – disfruto de ellos cada vez que puedo, además de la lectura – una sonrisa de escapa de sus labios.

Pero es algo que Tony sabia ¿cierto?, bueno tal vez no, pero si lo suponía. Sus pensamientos son erráticos y su cabeza es un lio lindo sobre todo cuando su vista se posa en ella, Dios, seguro ella es un castigo por ser un mujeriego toda su vida, por hacer caer a todas esas mujeres noche a noche en su cama, y ahora el karma viene por él, en forma de ella, y su perfecta sonrisa, hermoso cabello, ojos radiantes y piernas delirantes.

-¿Me estas mirando a mí, o a ella? – Pregunta notablemente disgustado - porque comienzas a asustarme.

-¡Ya cállate enano!

Su mini yo le responde sacando la lengua visiblemente molesto, para seguir con su atención puesta en su inmenso algodón de azúcar, que no solo decora sus mejillas, sino también la blusa de la pelirroja, claro, eso fue totalmente un accidente. Uno que sucede cuando ellos se pelean por quien está más cerca de ella, y quien compra la comida para ella.

-Mi padre nunca me dejo comer tantos dulces a tu edad

- ¡OH¡ ¿Y es por eso que ya no sonríes? – alguien ha mejorado visiblemente en su sarcasmo, Tony lo nota.

**Minutos más tarde... **

-¡Ganaré un gran oso para ti Pep! – le dice con confianza apuntando una pistola cargada llena de agua a un globo de color verde,

-¡No!, yo ganare uno mejor, cincuenta veces más grande – compite el otro castaño por su atención.

Ambos explotan al mismo tiempo. Pepper sonríe divertida. Ha felicitado con un abrazo a los dos.

Bueno era divertido hasta que ellos se pelean por el oso de peluche rosa chillón que el vendedor parece no saber a quién darle.

-Es mi oso, yo gane primero, porque soy más rápido – apunta con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!, yo lo hice, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme – exuberante confianza deslumbra el millonario.

-¡Es mío Tony! – se queja jalando el gran oso de las manos de su yo del futuro.

-¡No! , suéltalo pequeño, es mío - tira de un lado el hombre.

Pepper suelta un sonoro bufido. Se pasa las manos por el rostro, porque es divertido verlos reñir hasta cierto punto, pero no, por ejemplo, toda la noche.

-¡He dicho que lo dejes Stark! – aprieta entre sus manos, con toda su fuerza el oso.

-¡Nunca! – dice levantando al oso al aire y con eso al pequeño que se aferra al animal como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ninguno está dispuesto a darse por vencido y perder.

-¡Ahh! – grita el pequeño dando patadas en el aire. El vendedor absolutamente divertido con la escena, así como la gente que los rodea. – Es mi oso.

-Lo romperás enano, suéltalo – grita el otro de los castaños. – Díselo Pepper.

- ¡Sí!, dile Pep, que es mío – pide el menor de los castaños.

-¿Pepper? – ambos preguntan viendo a la multitud, sin encontrarse con la pelirroja.

Es solo ese el momento en el que ambos sueltan el oso, que ahora descansa en el suelo junto con el pequeño.

-Pepper se fue por tu culpa Tony – dice mientras arregla su ropa y cabello hechos lio – Ha dañado mi cita.

- ¿dañarla? – Se ríe divertido – tienes 6, esto es solo Pepper siendo tu niñera enano. Nunca ha sido una cita, y….

-Les he traído algo – dice una voz a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja tiene en sus manos, dos autos de carreras rojos, exactamente iguales, que ha ganado en un puesto de lanzar dardos, mientras ambos se peleaban por el oso, es lo mejor que podía hacer ¿no?

-Gracias Pepper – dicen ambos tomando sus autos y sonriendo hacia ella.

-Enano, puedes quedarte con el oso – afirma Tony entregándole el gran oso.

Ella les devuelve la sonrisa, y besa a cada uno en las mejillas.

-Eso fue inusualmente amable de tu parte – susurra por lo bajo a él.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

Es una vergüenza, el hecho de que sólo la sensación áspera de su mano presionando firmemente contra su piel fría y húmeda puede enviar una onda cálida irresistible de confort y alivio que surge a través de sus venas.

-Yo solo quiero que la pases bien esta noche. Es lo que realmente importa aquí – dice sonriendo.

Sus palabras son sinceras, pero Pepper se dio cuenta de que su rostro se ha caído un poco y eso la divertía a ningún extremo, él estaba poniendo en un esfuerzo concertado para ser un caballero, para no hacer comentarios sexuales o juguetones y ser dulce con ella.

¡Por favor! Ella lo conoce mucho mejor que eso.

Tú lo has querido niño grande.

Y para su horror y la felicidad inexplicable, ella le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios. A diferencia de sus otros besos con otras mujeres, éste beso es mucho más sensual. Su boca se abre ligeramente, lo que le permite sentir su aliento caliente y húmedo.

Su respiración empieza a salir más estrangulado y ella jura que si no se aleja de él pronto, se desmayara.

Tony Stark, por primera vez en años se queda inmóvil. Su corazón se siente como si fuera a estallar.

Y su reacción le encantó. A ella le encantó.

-Necesito ir al baño – se queja una voz meciéndose de lado a lado.

-¿Qué? – su mente aún sigue girando.

-Necesito usar el baño Tony – se queja el pequeño nuevamente.

-Si, si yo también – dice moviendo su cabeza y saliendo de su ensoñación.

Definitivamente esa mujer es como un virus. No puede acceder fácilmente a salir de su mente. Y el tratamiento va a ser tan doloroso como la enfermedad misma. El virus se ha hecho amistad con el anfitrión, después de todo.

* * *

-¿No es algo divertido que tengamos que ir al baño al mismo tiempo? – pregunta con fascinación.

-Es una experiencia que seguro recordare de por vida – sentencia sarcástico poniendo los ojos.

Camina unos pasos para volver junto a Pepper, cuando Tony siente que la sangre comienza a hervir dentro de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva que se encuentra delante de sus ojos. Un hombre alto y con algo de porte coquetea con Pepper. Su Pepper. Y ella se ríe como si el despreciable hombre ha dicho la cosa más divertida del mundo. Tiene ganas de gritarle. De decirle que no se le puede acercársele más.

-¡Pep! – la llama el pequeño corriendo a su encuentro abrazándose con fuerza a sus delgadas y largas piernas. Sin dejar de darle una mirada seria al hombre.

-¡Hey! – Saluda Pepper con una sonrisa. – Él es mi amigo Erick. – dice señalando al hombre y sonríe a él.

-¡Hola Ed! – saluda el hombre educadamente revolviendo su cabello castaño. – Pepper me ha contado que tienes seis años, eso es genial. Mi sobrina tiene tu edad, tal vez un día podamos salir los cuatro a comer un helado. – Sonríe el hombre. – ¿Te parece pequeñín?

¡Oh claro!, eso es perfecto, se queja Tony en su propios pensamientos. Ganándose al niño con helados. ¡Que imbécil este tipo!

-Uno – dice el pequeño enumerando con sus dedos –Soy Edward, no Ed – aclara rápidamente el pequeño. – Dos: No me gustan los helados y tres: no soy un pequeñín.

Pepper pone los ojos, por supuesto que él iba a hacer esto. Si hablamos del futuro Tony Stark, sólo espera que su yo mayor no haga una escena.

-Él es perfecto para su edad. No es pequeño – sentencia la voz del hombre de los hermosos ojos marrones.

Erick lo observa arqueando una ceja, no hay un solo movimiento que indique que se ha intimidado o enojado de alguna manera.

-Hola Soy Tony Stark, de Industrias Stark. Ceo de la compañía. –Sonríe ladinamente como se presenta de manera arrogante. – Aunque muchos me conocen como el genio, filántropo, y el superhéroe Iron Man.

Pepper lo mira enojada por su comportamiento ególatra y luego fija su vista en su amigo.

-Erick y yo estudiamos juntos – explica la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo fue algo más que eso Ginny - coquetea el hombre ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ambos castaños. Pepper se ríe. – Ginny fue mi mejor amiga durante toda mi niñez y mi primer amor. – Comenta el hombre divertido. ¿Ya saben lo que dicen del primer amor no?

-¡Sí!, que muere tan rápido como empieza – declara Tony sin dejar de observar al hombre con rabia. ¿Que se cree este tonto? ¿Acaso tiene algo en su cerebro? ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso? Acaba de decirle que es Iron Man, lo que significa que podría destrozarlo por tan solo mirar a Pepper como lo está haciendo, y hace algo mucho peor, le coquetea frente a él.

Esta hirviendo, su visión esta nublada. Muy nublada, aprieta su puño fuertemente evitando golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces para borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Pep, estoy cansado!. ¡Quiero irme a casa! – bosteza el pequeño sin ganas. Y Tony sabe exactamente que está mintiendo, que esta tan lleno de energía que podría correr por toda la feria. Pero entiende lo que él está tratando de hacer. Chico Inteligente.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de regresar!. – responde Pepper calmadamente. – ¡Fue un placer verte Eick!

-¡Lo mismo digo Ginny! – se despide el hombre sin hacer algún movimiento. Y Tony da a gracias a Dios por ello, un beso sería algo por lo que lo podría matar en este instante.

-Necesita ortodoncia – se burla el castaño. Pepper le da una mirada seria evitando reírse, pero al final falla y se ríe con ellos.

Por qué ha sido a pesar de todo, una cita extraordinaria. Eso la hace recordar, y entonces se agacha para estar a la altura del pequeño, quien la mira con unos ojos chocolates hermosos y llenos de vida.

-Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida, gracias por ello Ed- sonríe y besa su mejilla tiernamente.

El joven salta y señalaba hacia ella con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro al mirar a Tony.

-Y va a ser la mejor de la mía Pep – afirma con seguridad con la firma sonrisa que abarca su rostro, es simplemente honestidad la que reflejan sus ojos pequeños.

Y Tony no podría estar más de acuerdo con ello.

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido…**

**Besos, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus cometarios.**

**En caso de que usted no sabe qué hacer después de leer el capítulo tedioso, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo:**

**Estimada Serenithy.**

**¿Cómo te atreves a durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y escribir un capitulo tan raro?**

**¿Cuándo actualizas?**

**Inserte su nombre aquí.**


End file.
